Not Quite A Camden
by fisharecoolies
Summary: Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so bare with me. This is about Lucy's third child not quite fitting in with the rest of the family. Its not going to follow 7th Heaven’s “nice” standards completely. COMPLETE!
1. Between A House and Holy Place

DISCLAIMER: I don not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Between a house and a holy place

Lucy Kinkirk sat at her desk at the church. Since her father had retired from being a minister, she had taken over the role. There were stacks of paper on her mahogany desk that needed to be filled out before she took her maternity leave for her third child. Her husband, Kevin, had wanted her to start earlier but there was too much to do.

As she was finishing up her sermon for that Sunday, she felt a pain in her stomach. _Oww_, she thought_, shouldn't have eaten that third chicken burrito_ and dismissed the pain as gas. Although her first child, Savannah, had been a stressful pregnancy, one where she had almost lost the baby, her second child, Jacob, was easy. She had even made it through until the 36th week of her pregnancy without any complications. And even though she was only on her seventh month pregnant with this new baby girl, she had been fine so far.

Lucy reread her sermon, deemed it good and used her feet to push the wheeled black Lay-Z boy chair about a foot from her desk when the pain happened again, stronger this time. But Lucy dismissed it again as gas pain and heartburn and opened the top left drawer of the desk to get a roll of Rolaids. After she chewed three of the tablets, she shut the drawer, placing the sermon inside, and got up to grab her coat.

_Brriinng_, the phone went and before she had gotten her coat, Lucy turned and walked back over to the phone and answered. "Hello, Lucy Kinkirk speaking."

A strong male voice crept through the receiver, "Hey, can you pick up some diapers and a gallon of milk before you come home."

"Sure, Kevin. I'll be home in a bit." Lucy said and paused, debating whether or not she should tell her husband about the pain in her stomach, even if it was only gas. "I love you." She finally said.

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye" while placing the phone back, a stronger pain ripped through her, but this time she could feel the pain aching throughout her lower back. _Oh, no, _she thought, remembering her previous two births. "I'm going into labor."

In their large brick house that he had bought for his wife for a baby shower gift, Kevin tried to sing Jake a lullaby to get him to take a nap. Savannah, in a room down the hall, screeched at the top of her lungs that she wanted a pony and she wanted it now. She sure was feisty for a three year old. _Lucy was always best with getting them to take their naps,_ he thought. "hush little baby, don't you cry. Momma's gonna to be home in a couple minutes. And then she can sing you off to sleep cause daddy can't sing to save his life." Jake stopped crying for a moment, looking at his father with curious eyes, then started crying again, much more louder this time.

Brriinng, the phone in the hall went. _Oh, shoot. That's probably Lucy wondering if I need diapers for Savannah and Jake or just one. I should have just told her the first time._ Kevin placed Jake in his tiny baby blue crib and moved out of the room, with Jake still crying as he left.

"Hello, Kinkirk residence. Oh hey Lucy. You want to know what kid needs diapers. Well," he said without letting her speak though he heard labored breathing in the background. "You had better be safe and get them both.."

"KEVIN, SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE, PLEASE, I'M HAVING THE BABY!". Lucy screamed through the receiver. Although the pain from the yell her his ears, he found himself glued to the phone.

"You're... having…. the baby?" He asked in disbelief.

"YES!"

"Uhh.. call an ambulance. I'll call your parents and everyone and have Tammy come over to watch the kids." He finally said, reassuring her. "And get to the couch and wait for the ambulance, Luce. Don't try to move too much. I'll meet you at the hospital. We're having her, Lucy. I can't believe it."

A demon spoke from the other end. "**_WELL, WE ARE KEVIN!…"_** and with that, she hung up the phone.

Kevin stood in the hallway for a few moments. Ahead of him, the door was open, revealing the yellow room that Lucy and her mother, Annie, had just finished decorating. It was perfect. The yellow crib, changer, bassinette, and covering to the rocking chair matched perfectly with the light yellow on the wall and the white carpet. Figure angels hung on the wall, sending their love to the rest of the room. The new baby would be happy in that room.

_The new baby,_ he remembered again and tore back into reality. He grabbed the phone and dialed to the numbers for Annie and Eric, Lucy's parents and told them the news. Then he called his and Lucy's neighbor, Sandy Yoel and asked if their seventeen year old daughter, Tammy, could come baby-sit for a few hours while he was with Lucy. They agreed and while Kevin was grabbing Lucy's bag for the hospital, she arrived, ringing the doorbell.

"It's unlocked. Come in." Kevin yelled down the stairs and soon he heard Tammy running up the stairs.

"I can't believe Lucy is having her baby," she said.

Kevin turned around to see the young girl with gorgeous auburn hair standing in the doorframe with Jake in her arms. He was asleep, of course. He always was comforted when a beautiful girl held him. "I know. Hey, I'm sorry it's such short notice. Lucy isn't due for two months."

"Oh my gosh. Are she and the baby going to be alright?" Tammy asked with concern writing across her face and in her brown eyes.

"I hope so," he said, with growing terror in his mind.

Tammy walked out of the room to let Kevin finish getting ready. In a few minutes he was bounding down the stairs, saying that he loved Jake and Savannah and that he thanked Tammy for babysitting.

The hospital room was very sterile, as hospitals normally are, but for some reason, the smell wasn't comforting to Lucy. Her doctor had just left, saying that they couldn't stop labor and she was going to have the baby. Worry flooded her mind. _What if she isn't going to be okay? What is she doesn't make it?_

"Luce." A paniced voice called from outside the door. Kevin bound in , looking very flushed.

"Oh, Kevin." She said as tears formed around her eyes. "The doctor said that we have to have it now to reduce the chances of defects. She's not getting that much oxygen. They are going to do a C-section but they need to get a room still. I'm so scared."

"Me too." He said as he came to her and held her hand. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Kalila" Kevin said at last.

"What?"

"Kalila." He repeated again. "I was thinking we could name her Kalila. It's Arabic for beloved. I think it fits."

"I love it." Lucy said as she gave him a light kiss on the lips, smiling beneath it. "As long as her middle name is Elizabeth."

Kevin took the hand that wasn't in Lucy's and lightly placed it on her stomach. "Hey, Kalila Elizabeth Kinkirk. I can't wait to finally see you."

After about ten minutes, the doctor came in and brought Lucy to surgery. Kevin got suited up and an hour later, Kalila Elizabeth Kinkirk was welcomed into the world, weighing 4 pounds and 1 ounce. The next few weeks were hard for her, her lungs hadn't quite fully developed and her brain didn't get enough oxygen. She had developed a new "disease" that doctors were now referring to as EBS disease or Excessive Blood Stimulation disease, where when the infant doesn't get enough oxygen, the blood is developed at such as fast rate that the child gets more oxygen to the brain, causing more of the brain to be used. Usually, migraine headaches are associated with this disease as well as insanity.


	2. Problem Child

Chapter 2: Problem Child

**DISCLAIMER:** I don not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy!

After about ten minutes, the doctor came in and brought Lucy to surgery. Kevin got suited up and an hour later, Kalila Elizabeth Kinkirk was welcomed into the world, weighing 4 pounds and 1 ounce. The next few weeks were hard for her, her lungs hadn't quite fully developed and her brain didn't get enough oxygen. She had developed a new "disease" that doctors were now referring to as EBS disease or Excessive Blood Stimulation disease, where when the infant doesn't get enough oxygen, the blood is developed at such as fast rate that the child gets more oxygen to the brain, causing more of the brain to be used. Usually, migraine headaches are associated with this disease as well as insanity.

3 YEARS LATER:

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" Savannah cried. Her blonde hair had grown passed her shoulders and curled at its tips. That night, she was very excited for her first day at school. She had even set out a purple pant and shirt outfit with flowers on the top and a purple headband to match to wear to school; which she was wearing now.

Lucy finished clearing the breakfast dishes, putting them into the sink in the corner of the bright kitchen, before saying to her oldest daughter, "Now Savannah. You know you have to go to school. You were so excited to go yesterday. What's wrong?"

Fresh tears rolled down her pale skin as she said through sobs, "But… Kay doesn't… have to go…"

Lucy tried to hold back her giggles but they crept into her speech. "Honey. Kay is only three years old. She's too young. But you are a big girl now. Besides, you liked pre-school."

"I know, but… I didn't have to go all the time." She whined, which to her family, seemed like it was the thing she did best.

"Baby, I know it's scary. But you are going to have so much fun! And you are going to see your friends. Libby will be there." She said. Lucy knelt down to look Savannah in the eyes. She did the most beautiful blue eyes. She got them from her father, though. _Jake has my eyes, poor kid and well, I think Kay borrowed someone else's eyes._ She chuckled while Savannah looked on in wonder and annoyance. Was her mommy laughing at her? Seeing the worry in her eyes, Lucy regained a sweet smile and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You're going to be great! I know that you are going never want to come home after going to school and seeing how much fun it is when there isn't a baby to worry about."

"Yeah! You right mommy!" savannah said and walked up to wear her baby sister was sitting in her booster seat. "Na an na! You can't come to school!"

"Bad baby." Kalila (or Kay as her family called her, mostly because her siblings and cousins couldn't yet say Kalila) said, took a last bite of her apple oatmeal and whacked her older sister over the head with it rather hard.

"No." Lucy said, as she walked over to her girls. After she grabbed the bowl off the floor, she put it on the table in front of Kay and gently smacked her right hand with her own. "No throwing things at Savannah."

Although she was three, Kay was quite intelligent at the time, because of her EBS disease, and very tricky. She grabbed the bowl on the table and chucked it across the room with all her baby might and hit her older brother, Jake, with it on the forehead.

Jake had been in the corner for saying a naughty word that one of his friends told him and he said it again. "Bitch!" he cried, not really knowing what the word meant, only that the lady at the grocery store didn't like it when he said that to her.

"O Lord, help me." Lucy said. It took her ten minutes to clean up the extra oatmeal, make sure Savannah and Jake were okay and try to get a three year old to stand in the corner but when she had, she was ready for a nap. _How did my mother do this?_ She asked herself.

As if an answer from God, the phone rang. "Hello, Kinkirk residence."

"Hey, Luce. How's everything going?" her mother replied.

"Well, we had some not so nice things happen here this morning" she said and then raised her, voice so the kids could hear, "But that's not going to happen again."

"Oh." Annie said. After raising seven kids of her own and countless others, she knew better than anyone what 'not so nice things' were. "Who said a bad word and who hurt who?"

Stunned at the response, Lucy said, "Umm... yeah. Jake said a bad word…. And Kay hit Jake and Savannah on the head with her breakfast."

"Hey, how about I come over for a bit and watch Kay while you take Savannah to kindergarten and Jake to pre-school? It will easier when Kay isn't try to kill them when you are trying to drive." Annie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thank you mom." A cool burst of relief flooded through Lucy and exploded as a smile on her face.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Just ten minutes after Lucy and the kids left for school, Annie was already having problems with Kay. The fiery little dark brunette baby (apparently, she had not gotten her parents hair color, unlike her siblings) had already put her hand on the stove when Annie was making her cookies, spilled the garbage on the floor and ran into the corner of the countertop.

Fortunately, Kay was tough and she wasn't even crying when Annie wiped the blood from the cut on her forehead and put a cool cloth of her reddened hand. "I'll be surprised if you make it passed twenty-five, sweetie." Annie said with a smile that was filled with more worry and dread than anything else.

Kay smiled back and banged her hand against the table, the same hand that was bandaged. She raised her hand, palm up, to her grandmother's face and said, "Oww, gammy."

_ She may be a hazard, but she sure is adorable with her big grey eyes._ Annie thought and smiled. Then she lifted the child up, tossed her once and set her on the ground, before she realized that it was a mistake. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Kay ran into her dog that her parents had gotten her because the doctor said it would help her developmental growth.Needless to say, her tan puppy, Alia, was not pleased.

_ Fighting crime doesn't pay well enough,_ Kevin thought as he filled out yet another stack of paperwork. About a year ago he took a promotion to become a detective, not because he wanted to (he liked going on patrol and helping people that way) but because Lucy thought it was too dangerous, especially since he was almost shot a month after Kay was born. He liked his job, but it was giving him carpal tunnel, as his doctor said. He finished filling out a preliminary report about a crime scene from earlier that morning and glanced at the clock. _4:46_, it read.

"Shit." He muttered to himself. Normally he didn't swear, especially not in front of Lucy or the kids, but he was late. Lucy had told him to come home at 4:00 because Kay had a doctor's appointment and there was no way that she was bringing all of them down to the office. Savannah and Jake were terrified of the doctor but not Kay. Sometimes he wondered if Kay was brave or that she was a masochist-in-the-making.

He filed the paperwork quickly and set it on the chief's desk before quickly making his way to the front door. As soon as he was outside the building, he flipped open his cell and called home. There was no answer, but he did leave a message saying that he was sorry, and he'd was heading over to the doctors, because she was probably over there.

By the time that he pulled into the parking lot of Dr. Gres, Lucy and Kay were walking out of the building. Kevin ran to them and picked up Kay as he reached where they were standing, on the sidewalk of the yellow building. "Hey, sweetheart. How was the doctor? Did you get a lollipop?"

Kay giggled as she took the cherry lollipop from her pocket and hit him over the head with it. "Wollipoop! And owwie!" she cried with joy in her eyes. Apparently she was a young masochist.

"No, Kay!" Lucy said exasperated. "Don't hit people over the head with things. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Desperation flooded her face, as well as tears.

Kevin put Kay in the car seat and went over to where Lucy was leaning against their black SUV. "Lucy, don't cry." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a tight embrace.

She sobbed for a few moments on his chest before she looked up at him and said, "I just don't know what to do with her. She gets hurt and she hurts people and she hates going to church. I know she's just three but…"

"I know. But it'll be better, I promise." Kevin reassured her.

"I don't know if you're right, Kevin. She's always been like this. Always been different. It's because of that stupid disease," she stammered. "She processes things differently than we do."

"Maybe we should take up that offer to get her into a special class to help her with her growing intelligence. It would help us out. And it's only one day a week"

"You think that would help?"

"Yeah"

"Well, then what choice do we have?" Lucy said, looking at her youngest child, so different from the family. She had brunette hair like her Aunt Ruthie, grey eyes like her great-grandpa Charles and medium tan skin, like she had been tanning for an hour. But her differences didn't stop there and Lucy knew that they were going to a strain on the family for years to come, if not forever.


	3. Singing The Sophomore Blues Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I don not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

**Chapter 3: Singing The Sophomore Blues; Part 1**

(Just to let everyone know, Kalila is pronounced Kay-lee-la. That's why her nickname is Kay.)

"Maybe we should take up that offer to get her into a special class to help her with her growing intelligence. It would help us out. And it's only one day a week"

"You think that would help?"

"Yeah"

"Well, then what choice do we have?" Lucy said, looking at her youngest child, so different from the family. She had brunette hair like her Aunt Ruthie, grey eyes like her great-grandpa Charles and medium tan skin, like she had been tanning for an hour. Her siblings and parents had light hair, light eyes and light skin. But her differences didn't stop there and Lucy knew that they were going to put a strain on the family for years to come, if not forever.

12 YEARS LATER:

_Oh make me over, _

_I'm all I wanna be, _

_A walking study,_

_In demonology_

"Ugh." Kalila said as she turned over in her bed and pulled the covers higher over her head.

_Hooker, waitress, model, actress Oh, just go nameless_

She closed her eyes again before her mother opened the door. "Kay, it's time to get up. It's time for school. Aren't you excited? It's your first day back!" Lucy had a large grin on her face. She remembered her sophomore year and she knew that Kay was going to have a good time, even if she was different.

Facing her ceiling, she grabbed her mint green blanket, pushed it over her head and folded the top of it under the arms, pouting. "I don't wanna go." She whined, but then threw the rest of the covers over to the other side of the bed, swung her legs towards her mother and got up. Her hair was an absolute mess; that night she had for to dry it before going to bed and it was sticking up in some places.

Lucy tried to say through her laughter, "Get ready, Savannah will drive you. And could you turn off your radio alarm clock, please. You know that your father and I don't approve of Courtney Love" She closed the door, hysterical in the hallway.

Kay rolled her eyes._ 'Well, what do you approve of?_ She was about to call after her mother, but decided against it and turned he radio off.

'_Yay, how fun. I get to go to a school with a bunch of freaking morons who'd rather have wild crazy monkey sex than learn about school. Wait, what am I complaining about?_ With that, she got onto her feet and made her way for her bathroom that was connected to her room a foot to the left from the foot of her bed. She flicked on the lights and looked at herself in the mirror. _Yay, no pimples, there's one thing I inherited from my parents,_ she thought as she found her brush in the top right drawer of the cabinet below her sink and ran it through her hair. Once it was decent, she debated whether or not she wanted to curl it, but decided against it and let her hair hang straight. _I think I need a haircut,_ she thought,_ it's almost to the middle of my back. _Her hair had lightened to more of a medium ash brown color and it was slightly layered at the bottom, which made her hair look healthy and gorgeous.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she went to her closet to find something to wear. She took a few minutes deciding, but she figured that comfort was best and put on a Nirvana concert T and a pair of medium blue jeans that hugged all the good parts but fit nice. "Where the hell are my shoes?" she asked Alia, who was now 8 and used to sleeping on the cushions of her bay window. The Great Dane looked up at her with sleepy eyes, groaned a response and went back to sleep. "Lucky mutt."

Quickly, she grabbed her black purse, her cell phone and book bag and ran out of her door. "Where's the fire, freak?" Jake asked. Since he was 4, his body grew big and muscular, he hair had turned a dirtier brown and his attitude grew a much worse. But, as when he was a baby, he still loved women and women found themselves very attracted to him.

"Not in your pants. Or at least that's what Dana says." Kay said referring to Jake's ex-girlfriend. Smiling a sarcastic smile, Kay whipped her body around and walked down to the kitchen where Lucy was finishing pouring orange juice.

"There's Sleeping Beauty." Lucy said, placing the jug of orange juice in the middle of the table, next to the pancakes.

"And what a beauty she is." Savannah said in her fakest sweet voice, smiling her perfect white smile. Kay hated her for that, though that wasn't the only reason she hated her. Not that Kay didn't have a beautiful smile, but she had two cavities that had been drilled and filled, while Savannah always had perfect check-ups.

Kevin stood in front of the coffee maker having just poured himself a cup. "You both look lovely."

Savannah giggled and waved her hands at him as if to say, _Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me, _but she looked down at herself and smiled again. This morning, she had on a pink tank top with a white shear covering that matched her white skirt that stopped just below the knee. Her blonde hair was curled and she had a pink flower barrette holding up two pieces on both sides that joined together in the back.

"Right…" Kay said and sat down at the table, directly across from her sister. The two exchanged evil glances as their mother turned around to ask their father for some coffee.

"Yo, we're gonna be late if you two don't pick up the pace." Jake said appearing around the corner, ready in a fitting shirt and loose jeans. The muscles in his arms and chest stood out in the shirt, as if it were about to rip open.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Kay asked sarcastically, but no one in the family caught it. Drinking her last sip of orange juice, she got up and put the glass in the sink, then grabbed her things and headed out the door.

In a few minutes, the trio was heading down the street in Savannah and Jake's green Civic, listening to an artist that Savannah thought was the greatest singer in the history of the world.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

"_Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect. Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life. I defy…" _sang Savannah, doing her best imitation of the squeaky clean singer.

'_OMG!' _Screamed Kay inside her own head. '_I can't believe she is making me listen to this fucking song again. I HATE FREAKING HILARY DUFF!'_

_ "Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. Let it wash away, my sanity. 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream. Let the rain fall, I'm coming clean. I'm coming clean" _she sang, bobbing and twisting her head, at the top of her lungs.It wasn't like she was a bad singer, but obviously she hadn't gotten her mothers voice talent, unlike Kay.

After 10 minutes of Duff torture, they arrived at school and Kay was sure she had never been happier to see that place. It was the same building that her mother and her aunts and uncles had attended when they were her age. Savannah parked the car and they all got out. Soon, Savannah had found her clique of popular, pretty bitches and Jake had found his jocks. Kay was left walking into the building alone. Since they had all received their locker combo's and everything in the mail, she was able to get to her locker and begin decorating it before she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Well, there you are, Kali-pants. I've been looking for you forever." Kay best friend, Brooke Banks said. She was more like the Camden/Kinkirk's than Kay ever was. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and even though she had a tan, she wasn't as dark (or Mexican as a bully once called her) as Kay was. Sometimes, Kay was jealous. Whenever Brooke came over, her parents seemed to clique with her and leave Kay feeling like the eternal outsider that she knew she was.

"Hey, Junior-pants." Kay said, turning from her locker after taping up a picture of her favorite actor, Johnny Knoxville. Already she had placed several pictures of him, Bam Margera, James Marsters and quite a few random pictures of things she had found in YM magazine.

After Kay had gotten her books from her locker, the girls started heading for the gym, where they had Phys. Ed. first period. Some freshmen looked oddly in their direction; mostly because they were used to cliques and this was a definite violation of clique etiquette. Kay was athlete and pretty, but she was darker. Her clothes were usually darker, her appearance was usually darker, and her entire outlook was usually darker. Brooke on the other hand, was a cross-country runner.

'_I guess we do look funny'_, thought Kay as she glanced over at her best friend's attire. Today Brooke was wearing a little pink tank top with white Capri's and a Louis Vuitton Monogram bracelet. Along with that, she had a Louis Vuitton Luco Tote and a Louis Vuitton Kathleen bag. Also with her Louis Vuitton items she had on Louis La Fabuleuse Open Toe Mule, her Chanel Camella Sunglasses, Dior Logo Hoop Earrings and a Dior Mimioui White Gold and Diamond Necklace. Kay, on the other hand, had her black purse and her black leather backpack and she didn't like jewelry, at all. Yes, they were a match made in Odd Couple heaven.

When the first period bell rang, the two had taken their seats the end of the bleachers. Their new P.E. teacher, Mr. Ennette was flipping through the attendance sheets, trying to gather himself before his first class. "Okay, now. Umm… let's take attendance, shall we? Emily Anderson (here), Brooke Banks (here)…"

"Oh yeah. Mr. Jocky McJockstrap is in our class." Kay said sarcastically, looking at a tall, broad shoulder guy sitting a few benches in front of them.

"Oh, come on, KayKay. Justin isn't all that bad." Brooke said.

"Ka-ly-la Kinkirk." The teacher stammered.

"It's Kay-lee-la. Don't worry, call me Kay." She said.

"Alright, let's keep going, shall we? Uhh… Andrew Lawson." The Mr. Ennette said, glancing the crowd of students.

"Here." A guy with dark brown hair said. Kay and Brooke, not remembering him from earlier years, stared at him from their seats.

"Is he new?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why not?"

"Why am I supposed to know everything?"

"'Cause your entire family knows everything about everybody."

"Oh, yeah." Kay said, remembering her family's tragic downfall.

"Anyway," Brooke said, turning to Kay. "What's your schedule?"

"Umm… A period is PE, obviously. B is chemistry. C is English. D is geometry. E is theater. Oo, have first lunch, Yay! F is law and G is espanol. Si, senorita." Kay said after getting out the white sheet of paper that told her that. "What about you?"

"A… PE, B…English, C…anatomy, D…chorus, E…theater…lunch, first lunch, F…law and G is French. Hey, did you hear that Mrs. Schober decided on Les Miserables to do as the play? That's so cool."

Kay knew Les Miserables. Her Uncle Matt had taken her to see it done on Broadway a few years back when she visited him in New York. That was before he decided that the best place to raise his son, Jeremy, was in Glenoak with his family and his wife, Sarah's, too. "Yeah, that is damn cool."

The rest of the class went by with no major events. Mr. Ennette outlined the course, the activities they would be doing and gave out P.E. locker assignments. Kay's next class was chemistry and that too was boring. But the new boy from P.E was there. He was her lab partner for this term because of how they landed on the attendance sheet, so they had to sit at the sat lab table as one another. He was focused on the class outline their teacher was reading from; Kay was focused on him and his clear blue eyes. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice and when the bell rang, he gathered his things and left the room.

After three more class periods, lunch had finally arrived. Kay got out her money and paid for her lunch. Glancing around the room, she saw Brooke waving at her from one of the middle tables. Carefully, she made her way around the mobs of cliques standing around and found her seat across from Brooke.

"I can't believe that auditions are next week," said Brooke taking a sip from her diet cola. She always packed her lunch the first day, just in case she couldn't find anything. As she said, after the first day, you know what's going to be there in terms of food so you can plan accordingly. But if you don't pack your lunch the first day, you may be stuck trying to find something that you can eat and not be able to find anything.

Kay was just about to respond when someone interrupted. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here, lab partner?"

Kay looked up. It was him. Mr. Gorgeous Eyes, himself. "Uhh…" she started to say, but she couldn't of anything to say. So, for about three seconds, she sat there with her mouth hanging open. Suddenly, Brooke hit her arm and she snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, sure."

"Cool." He said. He placed his tray on the table and slide in next to Kay. Brooke looked at Kay and gave her an '_omg, he's gorgeous'_ look. He had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin, but then again, in California it was hard to find a pale person. He had on gray slacks and black t-shirt. "My name's Andrew, what's yours?" he asked Brooke.

"My name is Brooke Banks. Ever heard of Adam Banks the pro-hockey player for the Anaheim Mighty Ducks?" she asked, adding a pause for dramatic effect. "Well, he's my dad."

"Wow. I love the Ducks." He said.

"Yeah but he's retired now all though my brother Nicholas plays for them now. My mom is a sports news writer for Sports Illustrated. I have hockey in the genes." She said smugly. She was a good hockey player.

"Yeah, well, my mom's a minister and my dad's a detective." Kay said, trying to sound impressive, though she hated the fact that they were involved in both professions.

"That's pretty cool." Andrew said, smiling a smile that Kay knew would make her weak at the knees if she were only standing.

"I guess so," she said. Although lunch wasn't very long, they talked about quite a few things. Actually, by the time that lunch was over, Brooke and Kay had given him their numbers and screen names.

"Well, maybe I'll talk to you later." Andrew said to Kay as Brooke ran to her locker on the top floor. Andrew and Kay didn't need to rush because their classes were down the hall.

"Yeah, maybe." With that, Kay turned the corner and slipped into her law class, smiling from ear to ear.


	4. Singing The Sophomore Blues Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I don not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. This story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4: The Mighty Ducks Reunion from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

Chapter 4: Singing the Sophomore Blues; Part 2 

"That's pretty cool." Andrew said, smiling a smile that Kay knew would make her weak at the knees if she were only standing.

"I guess so," she said. Although lunch wasn't very long, they talked about quite a few things. Actually, by the time that lunch was over, Brooke and Kay had given him their numbers and screen names.

"Well, maybe I'll talk to you later." Andrew said to Kay as Brooke ran to her locker on the top floor. Andrew and Kay didn't need to rush because their classes were down the hall.

"Yeah, maybe." With that, Kay turned the corner and slipped into her law class, smiling from ear to ear.

The car ride home was as awful as it was there, but instead of "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff, it was "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne. Kay started to develop a very serious headache as her sister sang:

_He was a sk8er boi, _

_She said see ya later boi,_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

"I can't take this anymore." Kay said but since the music was blasting, her siblings couldn't hear her.

"_Sorry girl but you missed out…"_

"SHUT THIS FUCKING MUSIC OFF!" Kay screamed, shocking her sister so much that Savannah hit the brakes and stopped there in the middle of the road. Lucky for them, there was no one following them.

"Oh my gosh, Kay. What did you do that for? You scared me." Savannah said, lowering the volume of the radio and whirling around in her seat to face her younger sister.

"Your lame ass music is driving me insane." She retorted.

"**_Driving_ **you insane? Wow, Kay, when did you become a comedian?"

"Just do us all a favor and turn off the radio." Kay said, inching her way towards the front seat in case she had to turn it off herself.

"No, it's my car. Well, it's our car," Savannah said gesturing towards Jake who was ready and waiting to bring Kay down. "But it's not your car. So, either listen to our music or walk home." Savannah turned back around and went to turn the radio back up with a smug look on her face when she heard the back seat door open. Suddenly, Kay was standing on the pavement looking her sister in the face.

"Fine." And with that, Kay moved over to the sidewalk and starting walking home, head held high.

Savannah scoffed and began to say something, but Jake urged her to drive. "She's going to get in big trouble. All we have to do is say that we tried to get her back in the car." The two older siblings drove off, leaving Kay on the sidewalk.

Many thoughts crossed her mind in the five miles to her house. Most of which revolved around an axe and her sister's forehead meeting, but by the time she arrived home, Kay's anger found a new direction to take.

She walked in the front door and headed for the stairs when she heard someone clear their throat from the living room. She stopped and faced the voice, which could have possibly come from her grandpa Eric, her Uncle Simon or her father. Also joining them was her grandma Annie and her mother. "Look's like a family affair, I won't bother you."

"You are almost 2 hours late." Kevin said sternly.

"Well, I walked five miles, it's not like she dropped me off at the neighbors house." Kay said moving in the living room.

"Why did you walk anyway? You were supposed to ride home with your sister. If you wanted to walk home every day, you should have asked." Lucy said.

"It's not like a planned it."

"Well, planned or not, you are going to have to be punished." Kevin said, standing up to meet Kay's gaze.

"Oh, so that's why you called a family meeting? So, is this the part when the tribe votes me off the island?" Kay said. Defiantly she walked closer to her family.

"Don't smart mouth me, young lady." He said.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? Isn't the disease supposed to make me smart?"

"Kalila! I thought we agreed to never bring that up. It was your choice. No one in the family, including you, is supposed to bring up… that." Kevin said. The other family members looked very uncomfortable.

"Tell that to your favorite daughter." Kay said. "It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like I'm not reminded every single day. I'm different, I get it. WE ALL GET IT!" she screamed.

"Maybe it's time we leave" Annie said, gathering up her purse.

"No, we are going to have a nice conversation, like usual, about everyone's first day of school. Luce," Kevin said turning to his wife. "Would you mind getting the kids from the kitchen?" Lucy walked off to the kitchen and in minutes the family was sitting, in silence, around the living room.

"Well, isn't this fun." Kay said sarcastically, but everyone caught it this time. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. _And it's all **my** fault_, Kay thought.

"Kay, if you are so eager to talk, why don't you start?" Kevin said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, father." Kay said, doing her best imitation of her sister. "Well, you all know how popular I am, right? So, a bunch of freshmen came over to me and asked that I could be their mentor. Can you believe that? It's just so amazing. And then I made the cheerleading squad; this year I'm captain. Yay! Anyway, then a bunch of boys wanted to go out with me, but I said no because I know that they wanted sex, and I want to wait until I'm married." She flashed everyone a grin before turning her head and fake gagging.

"Ehh, such a drama queen." Savannah said. "Why didn't you tell them about the guy you were sitting with today?"

Kay glared at her sister and mouthed _you bitch._

"A guy?" her mother asked. "Well, we'll invite him over so we can get to know him better."

"No," Kay said. "No, no no. He's not even a friend; you don't need to know him. You don't need to know every single person that I'm going to see every day."

"Honey, I think we should meet him. And that's final. What's his name?" Kevin said.

"Andrew Lawson." Savannah jumped in before Kay could make up a fake name.

The family meeting lasted another hour but Kay was already in hell. She had just met a guy that seemed decent and now he was going to be a part of the family. Kay just hoped that he didn't have any horrible secrets that he needed help with. Her family helped people no matter what. Sometimes they created problems or made problems worse than they really were just to be able to help.

That night, Kay sat on her bay window with Alia on her lap. The Great Dane knew something was wrong, she always knew. They had a secret bond that no one understood. It was probably because Alia was the first and truest friend that Kay ever had. Alia never judged her, or called her names or alienated her because she was different. The dog just loved her and cared for her, and Kay did the same back. It was the one thing in Kay's life that was good.

"And that's sad." Kay said. Alia looked up at her and licked her chin. Kay smiled and scratched the dog's head.

_Knock, knock._ "Can I come in?" Kay heard her father say from the other side of the door.

"Sure, why not? It's your house."

Kevin was already in his pajamas, a pair a sweat pants and a shirt, when he opened the door and closed it behind him. He sat on her bed and momentarily glanced at his youngest's bedroom. She had added her flair of color mixed with darkness in it. It was a nice room. Suddenly he couldn't help thinking of the little girl he'd known. She wasn't much different from he young woman sitting before him. She didn't like being near her family. Actually, Kay hardly ever spoke to her parents growing up. She avoided them like they were the plague. Of course the doctor said it was just a stage, but after all this time, Kevin was sure it was the disease. Something about it made her mentally different from most people.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kay said, waking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said. "I just wanted to know if we can ever get passed this?"

"Dad, we had a fight. We've had fights before and this one wasn't even that big."

"No, not our argument. I mean…" he stopped, trying to find the words to say. "This wall. You have built a wall around yourself and everyday it grows stronger. I'm trying to reach you but I can't break through."

"Yes, you are trying to reach me. You are trying to turn me into what you want me to be. That's why I 'built the wall'. I don't want to change. I like who I am, what I am. I'm an individual in a house of plaster molds and you can't handle that." She said, keeping her tone as calm as it would go.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Dad, I know you love me, but you hate who I am. You are trying to change me and I have to let you know. It's never going to happen" Kay lifted Alia off her lap and went to her. She grabbed his hand and led him to her mirror. "Look at us, Dad. I know you believe in God, so hear me now, please. Your God is trying to tell you something. We are too different. And that's the way it has to be."

"He's your God, too."

"No, he's not. I don't believe in him. I don't know what I believe, but I know that it's not him. Dad, just go. Goodnight." She said and turned for the bathroom.

"I'm not giving up." Kevin said.

"I know and that's why we can never get along. That's why this rift will never heal." A tear dropped from Kay's eyes before she went into the bathroom.

Kevin stood in her room for a few minutes, listening to the water run as Kay took her shower, not knowing that she was sobbing. He looked around the room once more before he left. His little girl was drifting away from him and he realized that he couldn't stop her. "But that doesn't mean I won't try."

Hey everyone. I know this chapter sort of makes no sense but bare with me. Basically, it says that Kevin and Kay want to be close, but they can't because he won't accept her as she is. Sorry, I'm a little sick still but I wanted to get this part done with. Next chapter will be coming soon. Please Review and tell me anything that you want to know, anything you are confused about, any suggestions or questions. Thanks.


	5. Thank God It's Friday

DISCLAIMER: I don not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. Also, I'm trying out the POV thing maybe on one part because PaUlKaRiAYaSgUrL9 is helping me as Brooke and that way people know what's her part and what's mine. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5: Thank God It's Friday

The rest of the school week went by as uneventfully as the first day. Kay was granted permission to ride home with Brooke but not until the next week because thanks to creative punishing, she was forced to ride with her sister and Christina Aguilera to and from school.

In theater, Brooke and Kay sat next to each other, rehearsing lines from Les Miserbles. The auditions were today and even though they had spent countless hours in front of the mirror practicing the parts they wanted, both wanted to make sure they knew their lines.

"Okay, next is Kay Kinkirk." The theater teacher, Mrs. Schober said.

Kay slowly got up and proceeded to walk to the stage, giving Brooke as nervous smile as she went. When she took her place in the center, Mrs. Schober gave her a questioning look. "I am auditioning for the role of Eponine as an adult," she said, answering the teacher's unheard question. She inhaled with her eyes closed, digging her mind for the beginning words. The few moments when she forgot what to say seemed like an eternity, but thankfully she remembered quickly. "This is from 'On My Own'". Taking another deep breath, she started.

"_And now I'm all alone again,_

_Nowhere to turn, no one to go to,_

_Without a home, without a friend,_

_Without a face to say hello to,_

_And now the night is near, _

_Now I can make believe he's here."_

Sang a heavenly voice. She pronounced each word perfectly, making each note sound perfect, but after weeks worth of constant singing, why wouldn't it be?

* * *

POV: Brooke

Kay is my best friend and I love her. She just did the best Eponine that I have ever heard. After Kay finished Mrs. Schober called me up for my audition.

"Brooke Banks your next," Mrs. Schober said.

"I'm auditioning for the adult part of Cosette and my audition piece is A Heart Full of Love and will be a duet with Jean-Paul Germaine, he will be singing the part of Marius." I told the judges.

_MARIUS:  
A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear mademoiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?  
COSETTE:  
A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret  
MARIUS:  
My name is Marius Pontmercy  
COSETTE:  
And mine's Cosette  
MARIUS:  
Cosette, I don't know what to say  
COSETTE:  
Then make no sound  
MARIUS:  
I am lost  
COSETTE:  
I am found_

"Thank you very much Brooke. That was a wonderful duet." Ms. Birrell the band director said.

* * *

Back in her roon, Kay ran that day's events over and over in her mind. After school, she and Brooke waited for Ms. Birrell to post the cast on the bulletin board in the music hall.

FLASHBACK:

"I'm so nervous," Kay said sitting on the floor next Brooke. About 30 other kids at least were cramped into the hallway, not-so-patiently waiting for the list to be posted.

"I know. But you did so good, there is no way that you aren't getting Eponine." Brooke reassured her.

"Thanks. Oh my god, you and Jean-Paul were such a good pair. But then again, who else is better to sing that song than you two." Kay said, referring to the fact that Brooke and Jean-Paul had been dating for quite some time now. They were the cutest couple that Kay had ever seen, so sweet and attentive to one another. She only wished that she could have that with a certain new guy named Andrew...

"She's coming." Someone in the crowd said and with that everyone sitting rose to their feet, including Brooke and Kay. Jean-Paul came up from behind them and took Brooke's hand, smiling a 'good luck' to Kay. Kay returned the smile and brought her fingers of her right hand to her mouth, chewing on the nails slightly. It was a nasty little habit of hers, one that her mother had always tried to deture her from, but she never listened to her parents anyways.

Ms. Birrell made her way through the crowd of restless teenagers and tacted the sheet on the cork board. Then she turned around and made her way back to her office at the end of the narrow hallway. No one moved until the door closed and when it did, they all flooded to it, scrambling over one another in a desperate attempt to reach the magical paper that would tell them if they were good enough.

After a few minutes of pushing and hair pulling, Brooke reached the board and silently read the sheet. When she had, she stepped back slowly, unminding of the other three or four kids trying to push her out of the way and turned to her friend and boyfriend. She took both their hands and walked them silently to the next hall over with a blank expression on her face.

After a few minutes of her standing in shock, Kay blurted, "So? What'd we get?"

"Well," Brooke said, taking a breath. "WE GOT OUR PARTS!" she screamed.

A huge smile erupted on Kay's face as she joined hands with Brooke and started jumping up and down. Then Jean-Paul joined in and the three of them jumped in a circle, screaming their heads off, in the middle of the deserted hallway.

END FLASHBACK

Downstairs, Kay could her her parents bustling about getting dinner ready. In her family, they made a rule that said every night, two people would make dinner together and it would be two different people each time until they ran out of people to do it with. After that happened, it would start over again. It was a whole family unity thing, Kay supposed. Thankfully, she made dinner last night with Jake and they ordered pizza.

She started to drift into sleep with Alia next to her listening to Green Day when Lucy burst through the door. "Sweetheart, dinner's done."

Startled, she sat up and startled Alia, who slid off the bed and onto the floor with a loud _THUD._ "Oh my god." Kay said, looking at her dog down on the floor with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Kalila! Don't use the Lord's name in vain." Her mother stammered.

"Sorry." She said and the followed her mother down to the dining room.

* * *

She could tell even before she walked all the way down the stairs that her parents had made pasta and salad for dinner. As soon as she took her place at the table and they said Grace (well, Kay was actually whispering lyrics from the Green Day song she had just listened to), her father cleared his throat.

"I have something that I would like to say before we start dinner," Kevin said.

_Oh, crap,_ Kay thought putting down the salad bowl that she had been getting letuce from.

"Well, after the arguement that we had on Monday about Kay's walking home from school, I realized something. We haven't talked about the situation with Kay's disease and what comes from that. So, your mother and I set up an appointment with a therapist."

"What?" Jake said.

"Oh my gosh, why do _we_ have to go? It's _her _problem." Savannah whined.

"Because we are a family," Lucy said calmly. "We need to talk about what it means and how it makes us feel."

"It makes me feel just fine," Kay said.

"Kay!" Kevin stammered, almost losing his cool before Lucy put her hand on his arm, stopping him from yelling at the dinner table. "Kay," he restated. "We need to talk about it. It's been wrong of us to think that we can put it in the closet and never talk about it."

With that, all three children finally did something together. They groaned in one long sound.

"We're going." Kevin reiterated. "Next Thursday."

_Oh, no. _Kay thought. _That's the first day of rehearsal. Either I skip rehearsal or I tell them that I have practice and have them bring the entire family to see the show.

* * *

_

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. It'll be quicker next time. Please review.


	6. Out Of Character

DISCLAIMER: I donot own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. Also, I'm trying out the POV thing maybe on one part because PaUlKaRiAYaSgUrL9 is helping me as Brooke and that way people know what's her part and what's mine. Tell me what you think.

* * *

"Well, after the arguement that we had on Monday about Kay's walking home from school, I realized something. We haven't talked about the situation with Kay's disease and what comes from that. So, your mother and I set up an appointment with a therapist." ... 

With that, all three children finally did something together. They groaned in one long sound.

"We're going." Kevin reiterated. "Next Thursday."

_Oh, no. _Kay thought. _That's the first day of rehearsal. Either I skip rehearsal or I tell them that I have practice and have them bring the entire family to see the show._

* * *

Chapter 6: Out of character 

Finally ungrounded, Kay was able to wake up bright and early Saturday morning to go shopping with Brooke. The two girls always had done this ever since they first met. It was like a back-to-school shopping trip after school started to make sure they were in style. Truthfully, it was mostly for Brooke, being as Kay didn't care for material objects all that much, but they always did it together.

At the Glenoak Mall the two girls stopped in at their favorite stores: Hollister, Weathervane (Brooke), Hot Topic, Sears (Kay) and H&M (both). Three hours and 256 dollars later, they stopped into the Food Court.

"So, why exactly have you uber-moody all day?" Brooke asked after they had gotten some salads.

"I haven't been moody. I think I've been rather cheerful for having just spent the entire fucking afternoon following you around." She spat back.

"See? Moody. What's wrong?"

"My stupid parents think I need _counseling_ so every Thursday we have to go to family freaking counseling!" Even though she didn't yell, Brooke could tell that her friend was very upset.

"Kay, you do."

"What?"

"There is something wrong in your brain. Your family has avoided it for so long they have subconsciously made you believe that you are different and therefore not as good. Why do you think that you're so jealous of your brother and sister? They made you believe you're not worth it by refusing to deal with the issue." Brooke said, keeping her tone firm but gentle. She knew what was about to happen. Kay was not the person to take advice lightly.

"You really think you know me, don't you? You know nothing." Kay got up from her seat and starting walking away. She turned back and said, "I'll find my own way home," before exiting the food court.

Brooke was left there, sitting in the middle of the rather large, very packed food court with two trays of salad in front of her. She had expected Kay to run away. _That's what Kay does best_, she thought. _Run away._

* * *

Kay could feel the hot tears starting to fall from her eyes, but she pushed them back as far as she could. Holding her head high, she started for the mall exit. _How could she say something like that? _She wondered. _She's supposed to be my best friend, she's supposed to be there for me and stick up for me. But no, she has to be her stupid selfish self. I hate her. _With that single thought, she could not fight back the tears any longer and they came flooding from her eyes. Not wanting to attract any attention, she lowered her head and walked more quickly out the door. Once she reached the parking lot, she made for the pay phone around the corner. Without warning, she bumped straight into a figure turning that same corner the other way. The force of the collision sent her to the pavement, where she scraped the bottom of her hand. 

"Ouch." She said trying to see the stranger in the darkness of the shadows.

"Sorry," a male voice said, apparently from the stranger. "Here let me help you." He reached down a hand and waited her Kay to grab hold of it.

Even though her parents had always warned he of strangers, she did not exactly want to follow what they said at the moment and put her uninjured hand in his and let him pull her up. She brushed her pants off before looking at him. Now that she was more in his line of vision, she could see him better. He had dangerous looks, not Michael Ross dangerous, more like a James Dean. Actually, he looked strangely just like James Franco, who played James Dean in a film about him. "Umm... Thanks for helping me up." She said, staring at him.

"No, I knocked you down. There is no need to thank me." He said, giving her a smile. All thoughts of Brooke, her family, her problems just swept away with that smile. "My name is Evan, what's yours?" he said, holding he hand out once more.

"Umm… Rachel… Moore." She said, not quite knowing why she lied. She took his hand again, shook it weakly and brought her hand down again.

"Well, hello Rachel." Evan said, checking her out. "So, what is a fine girl like you doing here all alone?"

"Actually, I'm just gathering together some stuff for my new place." She lied. Truthfully, she did not even know where the lies came from but she couldn't stop. She wanted to lie to him, she wanted him to like her, and she really wanted him to take her pain away.

"Really? Well, you know, you could always stop at my place to see what kind of stuff that a cool place needs. You know, a fridge, a couch, a bed." Evan scooted next to her very close, running his hand over her arm.

_If my parents could only see me now,_ she thought before saying, "Well, maybe I should" in her sexiest voice.

"My car is over there," he said pointing to a red camaro in the second row. "Let's take a ride." He grabbed he hand and starting leading her to his car.

Kay started to hesitate, remembering the countless stories of rape and murder she had heard on the news and from her dad. Several of them had started the way this had. But at the moment, she didn't care. Reckless abandon had taken over and she was prepared to suffer the consequences. He turned back to her, questioning her halt with his eyes. She looked at him for a moment longer, muttered a "fuck it" and walked with him to his car. They got in and drove off, seconds before Brooke came out of the mall.

* * *

She had waited 10 minutes before going after Kay. She knew that she needed some time to calm down before she would be semi-reasonable. After the 10 minutes, Brooke followed the direction she had seen Kay go in. Since it was basically the only way out, she knew just wear to go. Undoubtedly, Kay would go for the pay phone to call one of her uncles, most likely Matt, for a ride home. But when she reached the outside of the mall, no one was there. In the distance she could see a few cars leaving. A black one and a red one were the closest, but she didn't recognize either one from any of the cars that Kay's family had. _Maybe she's in the bathroom or maybe she just walked to the other side of the mall. I gave her enough time to do that. _

Brooke decided that she had better just make sure she wasn't still in the mall, so she looked around for a bit. After she couldn't find her, she called her cell and left a voice message that they needed to talk and to call her later. Then she called her boyfriend and told him to meet her later at Mario's Pizza for their date. She had no idea what Kay was really doing. Kay had always been the responsible one about making sure she was okay and not hurt, actually she had run off for several hours where no one knew where she was before. So, why would Brooke think anything was wrong?

* * *

Authors Note: I'm so sorry that took so long and is so short. I was really busy with a play that I'm in and school and whatnot. But the play is over. I'm also changing the rating to R next chapter… you'll see why. I'll update by Wednesday the latest. Thanks for reading. Love yeah. Also, Brooke isn't necessarily a bad but since Kay's just left her before she has no reason to think anything bad. 


	7. Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. Also, I'm trying out the POV thing maybe on one part because PaUlKaRiAYaSgUrL9 is helping me as Brooke and that way people know what her part is and what's mine. Tell me what you think. Also, I decided not to change the rating because it's not that bad.

* * *

Chapter 7: Decisions 

Brooke sat in the corner booth of Mario's Pizza Place waiting for Jean-Paul to show up. Earlier, after her talk with Kay, she went back to her house and got ready for her date. At that time she wasn't all that worried about Kay; she had done that before, many times, and she was always okay. It seemed better to let her run, she always came back. _But she has been gone for a while_, she thought. She buried her face into her sleeves, tuning out the rest of the people that were in the restaurant. They, of course, were just like her. People in love, waiting for or with their dates or families, happy; the exact opposite of Kay. "What happened Kay? Where are you?" she muttered.

"Hmm?" she heard a familiar voice say. Looking up she saw her guy, standing at the edge of the booth. He was a tall athletic guy in his letterman jacket with khaki pants and a baby blue Hollister polo. He pushed his hand through his surfer style brown hair and looked at her.

"Oh, umm… nothing. Well… it's just…"

"What?" he said with concern shining through his blue eyes as he slide down into the booth, taking her perfectly manicured hand into his.

"Okay." She said, turning to face him. "You see, Kay and I got into this sorta, fight type deal and she went somewhere. I know, I know, it's Kay. When doesn't she go somewhere? But it's been quite a bit of time and I guess I'm just worried."

"Brooke. Kay is a big girl now. She can take care of herself. She just… needs space to calm down and before you know it she's gonna be calling your house at 11 at night and you're gonna get in trouble." Seeing her smile, he continued. "You gotta just let her be for a bit, babe. She'll come around. Now…" he said picking up a menu. "What are we going to eat? Cause I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Brooke replied, settling back easily into the booth and taking a menu for herself.

"Yeah, but I'm _really_ starving now." He said with a grin and flipped through the menu pages. After a few minutes the wait came and took their orders. Since Mario's was packed, their waiter informed them that they would have to wait a bit.

When the waiter left, Jean-Paul turned the conversation onto happier things. "So, how stoked are you that we get to be lovers in the play?"

"Oh, it's great. I can't believe it. Now, if only that new kid Andrew were in the play too. Then he and Kay could be together and…"

"No."

"What are you 'no-ing' me about?" Brooke said, looking slightly annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Remember the last time you tried to hook one of your friends up?" He said with his you-know-what-I'm-talking-about eyes.

"Ugh, you can't blame me because Heather Leano decided that she wanted to be a lesbian right after I fixed her up with Dave."

"Okay…" he said, turning his glance to the jukebox in front of him.

"You can't." Brooke reiterated and left her seat to go to the ladies room. Jean-Paul just smiled to himself and went over to the jukebox.

* * *

Kevin sat at his desk, in his office at the police station. In front of him, there was a stack of papers that needed to be filled out before he could leave. He had started over an hour ago, but was making little, if any, progress. He had told Lucy that he'd be home before dinner, but after seeing the pile, he doubted that he would make it. _Well, Kay will still be at the mall, so it's not like I'm missing a family dinner_, he equivocated and settled himself back into his chair, reading the police report he had just written. About half way through, his phone rang, with a light blinking on line 2, his personal line. He pressed the small button below the light and picked up the phone. 

"Hello, this is Kevin." He stated as he had over and over for the passed 5 years that he'd had the office.

"Hey dad. It's Kay" he heard over the phone. Along with her voice came a muffled noise, maybe a radio.

"Hey, I can barely hear you. Move somewhere where the music isn't." He told her. "Why is there music?" he asked, remembering that she was supposed to be at the mall.

"We're at Hot Topic." She said.

_That explains it,_ he thought. "What's up?"

"Well, it's pretty busy here and there are a few more things that we want to do, so is it okay if I'm a little late, say about an hour?" Kay asked through her cell phone.

"Sure, but you better be home then. I don't want you out too late at night on a Saturday. I don't have to remind you of how many teenagers die because someone was driving drunk on a Saturday night." Kevin said, like usual. He always made sure that his kids knew the potential dangers that they faced, so that they would be well-prepared for all the situations they could get into and how to avoid them.

'I know, I know." She said. "I'll be home later. Bye"

"Love you, bye," he said. He put the phone back on its cradle and continued with the paperwork. It was going to be one long night.

* * *

Kay hung up her cell phone and dropped it back into her purse, zipping it up. She made her way to the toilet of Evan's bathroom and flushed it. Then she turned on the water and let it run for a moment. 

During the drive over, she and Evan had talked. They liked the same music, movies and books. They disagreed on politics and sports. They actually got along pretty well and Kay even liked him; he seemed pretty cool. But then, why was she so nervous?

She knew what she was going to do. She had known even before he asked her to his place. The decision only had one choice and she knew that, too. But her mind kept racing back to all the talks that she had had with her family and friends and the other ministers that her mother had meetings with. How they always said that sex was supposed to be after you were married and only then. Her uncle Simon had had sex before he was married, but he was the only one and even he had his regrets.

_I may have those same regrets_, she thought, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Would she be the same? She ran her fingers down her face, tracing the jaw line and stopping at her lip. She hadn't even kissed a boy and now she was… what was she doing? She didn't know and honestly, she didn't care. She was alone, always had been alone and she didn't want to be alone anymore.

What broke her from her trance was the sound, or lack there of, of the HIM song being turned off. "Hey, Rachel, you okay?" Evan's voice traveled through the door. For a moment she didn't respond. Not because she forgot her lie, she never forgot her lie. That was the number one rule to lying; never forget your lie. It was because she had to make sure she was ready.

"But I'm not." She whispered to her reflection.

"Does it matter?" her reflection whispered back.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said, opening the door, revealing a half naked Evan. He stood there in front of her at the edge of the bed in his pants. His shirt, as she could see, was on a chair near the door. She had seen guys without their shirts on, but she never imagined what feelings it could rise up if the person that had their shirt off had himself…risen up. She could see it through the denim of his pants; the hard bulge trying to rip its way through the material. Her breath caught. She was terrified and excited at the same time.

"Come here, baby." He said, motioning her with his right hand to him. Slowly, she made her way to him. They stood, facing each other, for a few moments before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her first kiss. It was definitely not what had thought it would be. It was more passionate and experienced than she had expected. Going on instinct, she kissed him back. She moved her arms around his neck and pushed her against him, feeling the heat of his bulge on her stomach. At her instigation, her slowly moved his hands down her front and stopped at the hem of her pants, where her shirt lay. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her, breaking the kiss for a moment. Then he pulled the strings of her shirt loose and slipped that off her shoulders, letting it fall soundlessly to the ground. She was left staring at him in her light pink underwear. She felt very uncomfortable, but yet she felt more alive than she had in years. He held out his hand and before she could think, Kay placed her hand in his and let him led her to his bed. It was a king, perfect size for the activity they were about to partake in. She sat at the edge of the bed and he knelt over her, lowering her to his pillows. Soon she was immersed in the best and worst feelings that she knew possible. And it did matter.

* * *

Hehe, bad Kay. Okay, next update will be on Sunday. Look for it then or better yet, look for it Monday so you don't waste time looking if I haven't updated yet. Right, so… hmm… where shall I go from here? Review please. Tell me what you think and some suggestions are needed plot wise… just to help me continue. 


	8. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. Also, I'm trying out the POV thing maybe on one part because PaUlKaRiAYaSgUrL9 is helping me as Brooke and that way people know what her part is and what's mine. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Previously:

"Come here, baby." He said, motioning her with his right hand to him. Slowly, she made her way to him. They stood, facing each other, for a few moments before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her first kiss. It was definitely not what had thought it would be. It was more passionate and experienced than she had expected. Going on instinct, she kissed him back. She moved her arms around his neck and pushed her against him, feeling the heat of his bulge on her stomach. At her instigation, her slowly moved his hands down her front and stopped at the hem of her pants, where her shirt lay. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her, breaking the kiss for a moment. Then he pulled the strings of her shirt loose and slipped that off her shoulders, letting it fall soundlessly to the ground. She was left staring at him in her light pink underwear. She felt very uncomfortable, but yet she felt more alive than she had in years. He held out his hand and before she could think, Kay placed her hand in his and let him led her to his bed. It was a king, perfect size for the activity they were about to partake in. She sat at the edge of the bed and he knelt over her, lowering her to his pillows. Soon she was immersed in the best and worst feelings that she knew possible. And it did matter.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Day After

The sun shone brightly through the window that next morning. Kay was awake when her mother knocked on her door. "Honey, we have to get going to church. Didn't your alarm clock wake you?"

Kay sat up with the blankets at the top of her legs and quickly rubbed her eyes. "Ugh… I forgot to set it, I guess." She said getting out of bed in a matching purple tank top and underwear pajama set. "How much time?"

"About 10 minutes. You better hurry up." Lucy said closing the door so her youngest daughter could get dressed.

A few minutes later, Kay walked down the stairs and into the parlor where her family was gathering together. Apparently they had eaten breakfast already because when Kay glanced at the table in the kitchen, it was cleared off but she could still smell the remainder of eggs and toast. She could see her mother looking her over, as she always did before they went to church. _You wear a Grateful Dead t-shirt one time to church and from then on everyone thinks you're going wear a "Keep God Outta Church" shirt,_ she thought. Since she was wearing a white tank top with a yellow sweater over it and tan knee length skirt, with a matching yellow headband in her hair, her mother deemed her presentable and they all piled into the mini-van.

* * *

At the church, her entire family was there. She looked around. _Yes_, she thought_. Uncle Matt is here._ She knew what she had done the previous night could have consequences and since they never protected themselves, she needed to talk to a doctor, especially one who would know about things like this. Besides, Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah were the only family members that she could trust and that she actually really liked and that liked her. They also didn't think she was the outcast. Not that any other members, besides her siblings, thought that about her consciously. But deep down, they thought she was different from the rest of them and it showed silently in their manner with her.

After a few quick hellos to her family, she slipped to the back with her mother and got into her choir outfit. Today she had a solo; the first verse of Amazing Grace. She hadn't wanted to even be in the choir, but her parents made her after they heard her voice, 6 years ago. From then on, every Sunday she would get up and sing and the listen to her mother from the choir.

The sermon took roughly an hour. When it had concluded, she got out of her robe and put it back in its place. Then she ran outside, hoping that she could catch her uncle before he left. What she always found funny was how, even though he had converted to Judaism, he went to church almost every Sunday and how Aunt Sarah went with. Jeremy did not but that was because he did not see its relevance.

She looked around for a few minutes, unable to find him. Then she spotted him standing under a tree talking to her other Uncle Simon. _Sorta ironic, isn't it?_ Her brain asked her and she quietly told it to shut up as she casually made her way to them. "Hey!" she said joining her uncles.

"Hey, kiddo." Simon said, stretching out an arm to give her a side hug. She stepped into it and hugged him back, even though she hated hugs from most people, including family. They felt awkward uncomfortable to her, as they had ever since she was a child.

She moved over to Matt, who gave her a light punch in the arm. He always knew what she wanted and how she felt. He actually was the only one to ever not hug her. He knew how it made her feel, so he did other things. Like the light punch in the arm, which showed affection but not overprotection. "What's going on, Kay?"

"Ehh, nothing much. Hey, uhh… what are you doing today?" Kay asked, using her best acting abilities to make her seem like she was just curious.

"Me? Nothing really. Sarah is going to take Jeremy to his hockey game but he didn't want me to go because his coaches wife is one of my patients and he thinks that' weird." Matt said.

"Well, you wanna go to lunch? Catch up a bit?" Kay asked, hoping that not only he'd say yes but also that he wouldn't ask Simon to go.

Matt saw something in her eyes. Her tone, posture, and attitude suggested that she just wanted to talk about recent events, but her eyes said something entirely different. With all the experience he'd had with women and pregnancies and whatnot, he was all too sure that he was familiar with that look. "Yeah. That'd be great. Hey, Simon, you don't mind if Kay and I go out to lunch? I know you had that thing to do today."

"Yeah, actually, I am busy. Mom wanted me to come over for a bit and help her with some stuff. So, I should go do that. See ya, Matt." He said shaking his brother's hand. "Bye, Kay." He said, hugging her again.

After he was in his car, Kay turned to her favourite uncle and shuddered. "I wish he'd stop doing that. It freaks me out."

"Kay. You know he does that because he loves you." Matt said. "We all do. It's cause you're so nice and lovable and loyal and cuddly… oh wait… that's Alia." He joked.

"Ha, ha, ha. You should be on Comedy Central." She said back with a smile. Kay went back to her parents and told them that she'd be with Matt and then the two went to his car and headed over to the Pool Hall, to eat some pizza and play some pool.

* * *

They talked while they ate an entire medium cheese and mushroom pizza about random things; the current politics in Washington, the reasons why cloning should (Kay) or should not (Matt) be used, the vitality of the colour purple (the actual colour, not the movie). After they finished off the pizza and played a few games of pool.

"Ha-ha," Kay said after their second game. "I'm kicking your ass."

"Shh..." Matt said, running to her. "Do you want people to know that Camden's can and sometimes do use bad language?"

"Yeah. Then everyone won't think we're such goodie goodie freaks." Kay responded setting up another game. They ended up playing three games (Kay-2, Matt-1) before Kay asked him if they could go to the car and talk in private.

When they were in the car, Matt immediately asked, "Who got you pregnant?"

Shocked, more at that he could tell that was the reason than that he asked, Kay sat in the passenger seat with her mouth open. She scoffed and tried to laugh it off as impossible, but she knew she had to say something. That was the reason she wanted to talk to him. "I don't think I'm pregnant, but…"

"You had unprotected sex." He finished. Surprisingly, when Kay looked him in the eyes, he did not have a look of utter disappointment but rather that of quiet understanding. "What happened?"

She told him of entire situation, from the play to the fight with Brooke and how hurt and angry she was and always had been. He nodded, understanding the ways of his family and how they could be intimidating. The Camden's didn't mean to be that way, but they had a strict set of guidelines that they expected their family and everyone else to follow. When someone did not follow them, they got passively hostile. They couldn't understand and didn't understand anything about the world around them in that way.

"Well, I think that you should get some STD testing and in a week or so get a pregnancy test. You can come to my office and pretend you're just coming to see me and then I'll do it. What are you going to do about this guy, anyway?" He asked after she finished explaining.

"Well, he thinks I'm someone else and he doesn't know anything about me. His place is in another town so I guess I just might not see him. I mean, he thinks that it was just a one nightstand and besides, he didn't do anything wrong, really. He had sex with a girl that lived on her own, at least that's what he thinks." Kay said after a minutes pause. She never thought about what was going to happen after the sex, just the sex. It did occur to her that she was making the biggest mistake of her life, but she didn't care. Truthfully, even if she was pregnant or had an STD, she knew she didn't regret her decision.

"Well, although I think the guy should go to jail, which could be from the fact that I'm your uncle, but if you don't think he's a threat to anyone, then you should follow what you think." Matt said.

"Umm… ha-ha… umm…" Kay said nervously, looking at the mirror.

"I know, don't tell your parents. I wish you would but I think that they not only wouldn't understand, they would kill you. And the guy would die too, or at least be in a lot of trouble. That's the drawback with having a father who is a detective." Matt reassured her.

"Yeah, tell me about it." She said, knowing the way her father was. It was partially the reason the Kinkirk girls hardly ever got a date; Kevin always swore that he'd throw them in jail if they even looked at his daughters the wrong way. "Thanks, Uncle Matt. You're the only one I can trust."

"Hey, don't say that, even if it's true." Matt said taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze before turning the car on and heading back to his parents' house. They had asked them all to go back there so they could have a nice family dinner. He turned the radio on to a station he knew she liked and the rest of the way, they drove in silence except for the radio.

Kay put her hand on her stomach. She didn't feel anything there. She didn't feel pregnant. _Family,_ she thought. _Would I have family then? _And honestly, she couldn't answer that question.

* * *

Oo, is she pregnant… I don't know. Okay, I'll have a poll. Do you want her pregnant? Review and say what you want. Thanks. 


	9. Oh Lord, I hope it's the flu

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

Kay put her hand on her stomach. She didn't feel anything there. She didn't feel pregnant. _Family,_ she thought. _Would I have family then? _And honestly, she couldn't answer that question.

Chapter 9: Oh Lord, I Hope It's The Flu

On Monday morning, Kay awoke with a start, an hour before her alarm clock would have went off it had been a school day. It was Labor Day, though. Kay opened her eyes, threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom, where she proceeded to throw up. The family dinner that she had consumed filled the toilet and then was soon flushed away. Before she went back to bed, she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror, muttering, "Oh Lord, I hope it's the flu."

A few hours later, she decided to get up and going. The night before she had called Brooke and asked if they could talk about what happened on Saturday. What she didn't mention was a certain rendezvous with a guy she just met, but that was going to change. There were only two people that Kay ever told most everything. One was Uncle Matt, the other was Brooke. Looking in her wardrobe she found a loose fitting pair of tan slacks and a yellow t-shirt, put them on and found some flip flops to wear. She coughed for a few minutes, sniffling in some very unpleasant nasal material and proceeded out of her room, with Alia at tow.

She made her way for the kitchen, where her mom was sitting, reading the paper. "Morning, sunshine… Oh, you don't look good. You aren't planning on going out, are you?" Lucy said, looking concerned. She stood up and went to Kay, feeling her forehead when she got there. "You feel hot. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kay lied. She put on her best fake smile and moved around her mother to the refrigerator. She poured herself some orange juice and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. "I'm going to take Alia for a walk, okay? We're meeting Brooke," she said after drinking half of her juice and biting her apple.

"So, everything's okay with you two?" her mother asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, she hasn't called in the passed day. I was just curious, honey. You go have fun, but don't exert yourself too much. I think you may have the flu. Although it's not flu season, Matt was telling me about a few of his patients having it." Lucy said, resettling herself at the kitchen table with her newspaper.

"Will do." Kay said and called for Alia. Her dog was very intelligent, because when she came bounding down the hall, she had her purple leash in her mouth. Kay laughed while she hooked it on and the down left the house. They walked roughly a mile before they came upon the entrance to the park. They found the spot behind the bushes, overlooking a soccer field and sat down. It was Kay and Brooke's meeting place, as it had been since they day they met. Actually, that was where they met for the first time. She glanced around her, smelling the fresh air. What could possibly be growing inside of her would change that, would change everything for the worse. She didn't love it, if it was there. And she hated herself for that. Tears were building in her eyes when she heard her friend's running shoes coming fast towards her.

Kay watched Brooke come into view and rush to her. She had on a blue tank top with watching blue shorts. As she slowed down to a walk, she waved to her friend sitting on the grass. _Look at her legs. I've got to get her running again,_ Brooke thought. "Hey, Kay. Look, I just want to say I'm sorry. I mean, not for what I said, that was true but for how I put it. I could have been nicer."

"It's okay. You're right, you are absolutely right. I should tell them about rehearsal and the play and I should go to therapy. I just don't want to. But there is something that I did that I need to tell you." Kay said, looking down at her hand that was feverishly pulling at grass.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Brooke said bluntly.

"What the…? How the…? How come everyone knows?" Kay said angrily. Brooke shrugged and asked her to explain what happen. It took her a half an hour, mostly because she had omitted lots of details from her uncle that she didn't mind telling her best friend, but after she was finished retelling her story, the two sat there, not speaking, for several minutes.

After the silence, Brooke touched her shoulder to Kay and said, "Whatever happens, happens, my dear. You just have to pray."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Kay said and leaned her head on her best friends shoulder. She thought she should cry, but her eyes wouldn't let any tear drop. So, they stayed there for almost an hour, in silence, thinking about the situation while Alia kept herself busy by watching a ladybug.

The two parted ways then after a short goodbye and good luck hug. Kay took Alia's leash and they headed home. She absent-mindedly rubbed her hand against her stomach, hoping that a new life wasn't forming in there. She knew she wouldn't be a good mother. She hated kids. Little ones, big ones, didn't matter; she hated them all. She hated herself a bit for being a child because of her mannerisms and behavior; that was the reason that she was mostly more mature for age. And the second biggest reason that she didn't want a child was of her "problems". Besides the thing with her brain, she had another medical condition that made it harder for her to keep a child healthy in her womb. It had to do with scar tissue, but Kay couldn't quite remember what it was. She had gotten into an accident when she was a child and scar tissue built up around her uterine walls. It wasn't bad enough to prevent her from becoming pregnant or carrying to full term, but it was bad enough to make the little one less healthy than it would have been.

Before she knew it, she and Alia had walked all the way home and they were standing at the foot of the driveway, with a tree up above. A small bird fluttered passed her head and landed on a lower branch of the tree, looking at her. It seemed to smile and she smiled back, knowing that in a few days she may never get another smile again. At least not a genuine one. It would be filled with disappointment and regret and that was what she feared most. Even though she hated to admit it, she loved and needed her family and their support, even if she didn't show it all the time.

She took one last deep breath in and walked to the door and inside. There in the foyer, she let Alia off her leash and put the leash in the dog's mouth. Alia then bounded up the stairs and turned the corner at Kay's room. When she saw her dog get into her room, Kay moved into the living room where she found her father watching the news.

"Hey, Kiddo." He said, moving from the middle of the couch to the side just enough so Kay could sit comfortably at the other end if she so chose.

Kay decided that she would and sat down, seeing as how it might be one of the only good times that she'd have left with her father. If she were what she hoped she wasn't, then her father would be beyond angry, beyond disappointed; he would venture into the mostly unknown land of knowing he was a complete failure. She knew he'd be crushed. Still, no regrets.

"So, how was your walk?" Kevin asked still mostly focused on the weather.

"Pretty good," Kay said curling her legs up at her chest and resting her head on her knees.

Kevin looked at her. _My beautiful little girl_, he thought, wondering when she had grown up. And at that moment he knew. The day she was born. He moved his arm from the remote to the top of he couch and Kay moved under it, resting on her father's shoulder like she had done on occasion when she was little.

Lucy stepped down the hall and stopped, breath-taken by what she saw. Her youngest daughter and her husband were sitting on the couch, talking. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had prayed for this moment ever since Kay became a teenager. She whispered to herself, "Maybe miracles do happen."

Wow, I'm so sorry to keep you hanging. Too much has been going on. But don't worry; I have spring break next week, so look for two to three new chapters. Thanks so much for the advice, you really helped a lot. And also, I want you to like it, so when something doesn't fit (like the weird uterus thing, it's a real thing, I have it, but I'm dumb so I don't remember what exactly its called) or you don't like a part, just review and give your opinion. Also, if you want to email or talk to me about something that you read, my email address and aim name are on my profile, so just look it up. I know this one kind of sucks but I started one day and finished weeks later, so I lost my train of thought. I think it may be in Missouri right now… So, keep reading, hope you are enjoying and I'll update soon.

fisharecoolies


	10. Maybe Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

* * *

Kay decided that she would and sat down, seeing as how it might be one of the only good times that she'd have left with her father. If she were what she hoped she wasn't, then her father would be beyond angry, beyond disappointed; he would venture into the mostly unknown land of knowing he was a complete failure. She knew he'd be crushed. Still, no regrets.

………….

Lucy stepped down the hall and stopped, breath-taken by what she saw. Her youngest daughter and her husband were sitting on the couch, talking. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had prayed for this moment ever since Kay became a teenager. She whispered to herself, "Maybe miracles do happen."

* * *

Chapter 10: Maybe; Part 1

That Tuesday and Wednesday came and went without much drama; and without any "morning sickness" or flu, like Kay referred to it. Thursday morning, Kay woke up with a renewed vigor and quickly got dressed. _Something comfortable_, she thought._ I am going to need to do a lot of running from practice to therapy._ She had talked over with Alia (Alia was a very good listener, who only interrupted when she needed to go to the bathroom) and had decided that since rehearsal ended at 4:30 and her session started at 5:00, she could make it if she ran the entire way there. It might be hard, seeing as how she hadn't been exercising in a while, but she could do it. After she got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, put her hair in a ponytail and brushed her teeth, she bound down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

Lucy was busy making her family some waffles when Kay turned the corner and came up behind her mother, very quietly. She tiptoed her way there until she was only a few inches behind Lucy and quickly, but softly jabbed her in the sides with her middle and pointer fingers. Lucy almost dropped the batter onto the floor in her shock, but recovered, setting the dish on the counter.

"Gosh, Kay," she said after she turned to see her youngest standing behind her with a devilish grin on her face. "You almost killed me, and ruined the waffles." Kay laughed her evil laugh, which by the way, Lucy had no idea where it came from, although she could remember that laugh coming from her youngest sister Ruthie when she was little. "You used to do that when you were little, you know."

"And I never got tired of it." Kay said, flashing her mother a smile and pouring herself some orange juice.

"Pour some for everyone else, too. Oh, but not your father. He had to leave early for work. Apparently, there was some murder on the other side of town. It's awful, really." Lucy said, continuing making the waffle.

As if he was prompted by her words, Jake rushed into the kitchen and turned on the small television that Lucy had there when she wanted to watch the news while she cooked. "Dad's on TV." He said and faced a chair in the direction of the news. On the screen, Kevin was a podium, giving what looked to be a press conference.

"_At roughly 2:45 this morning, Evan Walker of 698 Glen Rd was shot and killed by his girlfriend, Rebecca Dremner. She is driving a brown station wagon. She is about 5'5, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a beauty mark on the upper right side of her cheek and an 'I love Evan' tattoo on her right breast. If anyone sees her or knows of her whereabouts, they are asked to either contact the State Police or the Glenoak Police Department. That is all the information we have at this time. There will be no questions. Thank you."_

The channel then switched back to their studio and pale woman with very stiff looking blonde hair and very white teeth said, "We have a picture of the man that was killed." A photograph of a very familiar James Dean wanna-be flashed on the screen and Kay gasped before she ran to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Jake snapped, leaping up from his chair.

"Uh… it was just upsetting… that's all. I mean, someone in our community was killed. And the person responsible is still out there. That's why I shut it off… it was upsetting." She said nervously, though she suspected that no one caught that fact. "And besides, breakfast is done and you know the rule. No TV on when we are eating."

"Whatever." Jake said and he got up to set the table.

Kay stared at the TV a few moments longer. _Oh please no, _she begged and slid her hand over her stomach. Jake accidentally knocked into her when he was setting the table, breaking her from her stupor. She went back to filling the cups with orange juice as a thousand of thoughts flew across her mind.

* * *

Kay hadn't seen Brooke all day; Brooke was helping with some last minute Back To School Dance issues during the classes that they had together. Finally, at lunch they were able to talk.

Kay was already at her seat, talking with Andrew, when Brooke and Jean-Paul came to their table. "Hey, girlie!" Brooke said, with a smile and put her food at the table, sitting down. "Did you hear about the murder? Oh, duh Brooke. Of course you did. Your dad is the detective on the case. Oh, I saw him on TV! He looked weird. Wow, I can't believe it. That poor guy. I heard that his girlfriend killed him because he was cheating on her with some girl he picked up."

"I didn't hear that…" Kay said, nervously chewing on celery.

"I hear that, too." Andrew said from next to her. "Yeah, and now she is going to find the chick. Yeah, the police told the girl that wherever she was, she is supposed to find the police so she is safe."

"They… really said that." Kay swallowed.

"Yeah. That poor girl. I mean, now her little affair will be exposed for everyone to see." Andrew said. After that, he changed the conversation to how cool it must be for her father to be a cop. "I think it'd be exciting."

"Yeah, exciting. Woot!" Kay said sarcastically. That topic didn't stay for very long because Brooke was more excited about the new hockey movie that was coming out the next day.

"We should all go." Brooke said after almost ten minutes of nonstop chatter about her father and brother being hockey player and how they got to see it at it's premire.

"Yeah, well what are we supposed to do while you two are making out during the scenes that don't have hockey in them?" Andrew asked.

"Make out?" Jean-Paul said.

"But we aren't dating." Kay said, although she knew she wouldn't mind making out with a hottie like Andrew.

"So?" Brooke said. The bell rang and they all got up for their next classes. Jean-Paul and Brooke were already walking towards the stairs, as Andrew and Kay were slowly making their way for their classroom.

"Well, it would be fun hanging out together, don't you think?" Andrew asked over the roar of the rest of the student body.

"Sure it would. So," she said turning to face him. "What time are you going to pick me up?"

Andrew, being old enough to drive and even owning a decent car, said, "How about 6? That way, I can meet your parents."

"Ehh…" Kay grimaced but then forced a smile and grabbed his hand. "Deal!" she shouted and shook his hand violently. Then she turned and walked out of view as he followed her several minutes later.

"Yes!" he said. "I've got a date with the hottest girl in school."

* * *

At rehearsal, Mrs. Schober went over three of the songs that they would be singing. She took the time to go over each part so everyone knew where he or she was and what he or she was doing. Then she let Ms. Birrell take over teaching the rest of the cast, and took Kay, Brooke, Jean-Paul and another student named Greg into another room, where they could go over their individual parts better.

At 4:15, the basis of rehearsal was over and the cast was sitting in the comfortable, fold up chair that were in the auditorium. Mrs. Schober and Ms. Birrell were discussing something at the piano, probably about what they needed to work on. Kay asked Brooke if they could speak privately and they walked to a secluded area at the back of the room.

"So, what now?" Brooke asked, trying not to look concerned. After what Kay had told her on Labor Day, she would always suspect the worse when Kay asked to speak privately with her.

"You know the murder? And the guy that was murdered?" Kay whispered, hovering close to Brooke's ear.

"Yeah… Evan Walker."

"Well," Kay said, "if I'm pregnant, he's the dad."

* * *

Yup, that's what's going down. Keep reading, it'll get interesting but it'll still stay away from completely unbelievable. Once again, thanks for the suggestions. Thanks for reading, etc.

fisharecooles


	11. Maybe Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

* * *

"So, what now?" Brooke asked, trying not to look concerned. After what Kay had told her on Labor Day, she would always suspect the worse when Kay asked to speak privately with her.

"You know the murder? And the guy that was murdered?" Kay whispered, hovering close to Brooke's ear.

"Yeah… Evan Walker."

"Well," Kay said, "if I'm pregnant, he's the dad."

* * *

Chapter 11: Maybe; Part 2

Brooke stared into Kay's eyes for almost 5 minutes before their silence was broken by Mrs. Schober saying that rehearsal was over. Kay quickly got up and gathered her things as Brooke slowly walked to her in disbelief.

"What?" she said, although in her shock, she couldn't completely form the word.

"Yes, he's the one." Kay said, putting her script into her bag and closing the zipper. "I'll talk to you about it later, okay? I have to go to therapy. Are you sure you can't drive me? I'd be so much easier."

"No, I can't" Brooke said, without much emotion. She was still shocked, but Kay really couldn't blame her. Hell, she felt like she was in a soap opera or cheesy prime time TV show herself.

"Well, bye." Kay and ran out the auditorium door without waiting for a goodbye. The plaza where her new therapist was located was a 20-minute run away. A half hour later she arrived at the plaza, completely out of breath. Her parents and siblings would be expecting her there already, so she tried to clean herself up a bit before she entered the room. She used her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face and used a spray she kept in her bag to hide any lingering smells from her run. Then she entered a small waiting area, where she found her family waiting in the chairs. She went over to them casually and sat down next to her brother.

"You're late."

"What?" Kay said nervously.

"You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago, where were you?" Jake said, looking at his younger sister like he always did; the_ how-the-heck-is-she-related-to-me-stupid-freaky-girl_ look.

"Oh, uhh… traffic." She lied. The therapist came into view before they could speak anymore and said that they could follow her into her office.

The therapist, Dr. Ines, was fairly tall; she had to be at least 6 feet, Kay supposed. She wasn't all that pretty, with a big nose and round eyes, but her mouth was set in a pout that almost made her look like a supermodel, if it weren't for the rest of her face. Deep, dark black hair made her features stand out on her white, freckled face. She was odd looking, to say the least. But, Kay thought, she had a nice voice tone and she smile was decent enough.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Dr. Fran Ines. Nice to meet you all." She said, shaking hands with all the members of the family before motioning that they could all sit down. Her office was mostly white, with a green border at the top and bottom. There were many pictures scattered around the room; three on her wall of a garden, an ocean and a vase of flowers and several of what Kay supposed were her family on her desk. Her diploma from Berkley hung neatly on the wall, surrounded with other diplomas and certifications. There was even a small toy box in the left corner, away from the group of couches and chairs that her patients were now seated in, for the younger children.

Once they were seated and comfortable, Lucy thanked Dr. Ines for taking her time to see them, they had a family issue that they wanted to resolve and since they were highly associated with the church, they wanted a fresh, unbiased opinion.

"No problem, I am here to help, after all. And please. Call me Fran." She said with a friendly laugh that Kay found very comforting. _Maybe this won't be all that bad,_ she thought. "Now, shall we get started?"

The conversation started with Kevin, explaining the situation with Kay and her problem. "Basically, when we say different, we mean much smarter. And since she's much smarter, she isn't as emotionally attached as the rest of us. It is how her brain works. But, it is a problem in our family. We are very open and she doesn't communicate with us like we would have hoped she would."

"Well, Kevin, this is because of her natural brain waves. According to the fax that you had your physician send to me, Kalila's is using about 20 of her brain, because she gets more oxygen than most of us do. Have you ever had her take an intelligence test before?" Fran said, flipping though her notes.

"Yes," Lucy said. "A year ago was when she took her last one. She was 198, although I forget which test she took."

"Well, no matter what test is was, that score is very high. You should be very proud of her." Fran said, obviously looking impressed by the young girls intelligence.

"It's really no big deal. I'm still failing chemistry." Kay said, instantly regretting her words. She had forgotten that her parents didn't know about that yet.

"You're failing!" Kevin said sternly. "How are you failing? I am going to have to talk to your teacher and see what we can do about this."

"Dad! We can't fix everything by talking about it and going over it! You can't fix everything I fuck up on! YOU CAN'T FIX ME!" Kay said, racked with emotion, but letting none fall from her eyes.

"And the truth comes out," Fran said thoughtfully, jotting a few notes on a paper that she had on a clipboard in front of her.

"Kay," Kevin said, looking embarrassed. Sure, he wanted to go to therapy, but he assumed that their problems wouldn't be anything like what was coming out of Kay's mouth. "I don't try to change you. I love you the way you are." He said, trying to stay calm.

"No, you don't. Did you forget the numerous talks we've had about my choice of religion? Of clothes? Of hobbies?" She yelled.

"You don't have a religion, Kay. That's the problem. I would be fine if you choice something to believe in." Kevin said, on the verge of losing his control.

"Oh, so I get chastised for choosing to be open-minded. I don't believe in one specific thing because if I did, then how could see others points of views? Nevermind, you aren't going to get it. _You_ have a religion. _You_ don't understand anything else besides what _you_ believe and don't even say that you don't. You're already a hypocrite, don't make my father a liar too!" She screamed, tears starting to form at her eyes.

"Kay, Kevin, Fran please stop this." Lucy, looking very worried. Savannah and Jake sat in disbelief in their chairs. Was this really _their_ family?

"_I'm_ a liar. _You_ are calling _me_ a liar. You lie about everything!" Kevin yelled. "Can you just tell the truth!"

"You wanna know the truth, _Dad_? Fine, Here's the truth. I'm failing chemistry, there is a boy in my school that I really like, and I have a lead in the play, which is the reason that I was late." Tears were running profusely down her cheeks and her face was a shade between red and pink. "Oh, but that's not all, Dad. Those are just the fun things, the normal things. The truth is that I hate you! I hate mom! I hate Savannah and Jake! I hate Grandma Annie and Grandpa Eric! I hate Aunt Mary and Ruthie and Uncle Simon! I hate all my cousins! I hate all my friends! I hate Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah! I hate Alia! I HATE ME!" She said as she slopped to the floor on her knees and completely lost it. She was crying so hard it was almost amazing that she was still breathing. "I hate me. I hate everything and it builds and it grows and there's so much of it. It's suffocating but I need it. Without the anger there is nothing. I love nothing. I don't know how to love. And when this baby comes…"

"What?" Lucy said, shock sneaking onto her face, waiting to erupt.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant" Kay said, the tears buried for the moment. "I hurt so bad. I just wanted to get away. I wanted to feel something, anything. And there was this guy. And I told him that I was older. And then… and now I'm pregnant and he doesn't know and he never will." She looked up angrily, before they could begin their accusations. "BUT I do not feel ANY regret about what I did. I HAD to do it. I would have died if I didn't, even more than I already have. And now there is this new precious life growing inside of me…and I feel nothing." Her tone was very cold and uncaring and downright scary to her family who never knew that she was as dark as she is.

"Wow." Fran said, finishing her notes. In her many years of being a therapist, she had encountered some weird and horrifying things. People who made her think twice. There was worse than the pretty girl on the floor, but honestly, not many.

* * *

OMG! I'm really sorry about not doing this earlier but my computer wasn't working. It's better now, so everything's good and I can keep going. Thanks for your continuing support. Love you all. Tell me what you think and give suggestions on what you want to happen. I want to write what you want to read. Thanks. 


	12. Be Careful What You Wish For

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm pregnant" Kay said, the tears buried for the moment. "I hurt so bad. I just wanted to get away. I wanted to feel something, anything. And there was this guy. And I told him that I was older. And then… and now I'm pregnant and he doesn't know and he never will." She looked up angrily, before they could begin their accusations. "BUT I do not feel ANY regret about what I did. I HAD to do it. I would have died if I didn't, even more than I already have. And now there is this new precious life growing inside of me…and I feel nothing." Her tone was very cold and uncaring and downright scary to her family who never knew that she was as dark as she is.

"Wow." Fran said, finishing her notes. In her many years of being a therapist, she had encountered some weird and horrifying things. People who made her think twice. There was worse than the pretty girl on the floor, but honestly, not many.

* * *

Chapter 12: Be Careful What You Wish For

They rode home is silence. What were they to say after that emotional breakdown? Savannah and Jake sat in the middle row of the family mini-van, staring aimlessly out their respective windows, while Kay looked at her hands in the back row. Kevin had decided that he didn't want to think about it and for the first time in the twenty odd years since he had gotten his drivers license, he completely focused on driving. Lucy, on the other hand, was not still. She fidgeted in the passenger seat several times during the ride home and coughed a few more. The silence was killing her, but what Kay had said was killing her more. How could one of her children, one of the Camden children, be so cold?

The headlights hit the garage as they pulled into their driveway. Lucy looked around. Here they were, in a nice neighborhood filled with big houses and beautiful yards, with nice, new cars parked in the neat driveways; they were in Perfect. But, as Lucy had come to find out just a few hours earlier, Perfect wasn't all that perfect after all.

FLASHBACK:

"_You wanna know the truth, **Dad?** Fine, Here's the truth. I'm failing chemistry, there is a boy in my school that I really like, and I have a lead in the play, which is the reason that I was late."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Luce?" Kevin called without emotion. She looked up. The kids, her kids, were already unlocking the door to their large house. Kevin stood at his door of the mini van, waiting for her to get out so he could lock it..

"Oh," she said and got out of the car. Once they were inside, the kids went straight for their rooms and Kevin went upstairs to the master bathroom. Lucy was left alone in the kitchen, trying to sort out the passed hours through her mind, but all she got was jumbled bits of yelling. She was getting a headache. Slowly, she regained her composure and went for the medicine cabinet. After she swallowed three aspirin (she usually only had one but after the night she just had, she could take extra), she made herself a pot of coffee.

She sat at the kitchen table, staring at the coffee pot, as the drip lulled her into a trance where the passed never happened. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

DREAM:

_The smell of lilacs was everywhere. It didn't seem to be coming from any particular place, but there it was. Lucy looked around. To her left was a swing set, empty but filled with life somehow. To her right, a grill with smoke puffing from under the lid. "_You're burning 'em, Daddy!_" She heard a young girl shout as suddenly a beautiful blonde haired girl in all pink ran from out of nowhere and towards the grill. Suddenly, a handsome man appeared in front of the grill in jeans and a light shirt covered be a light blue apron that she vaguely remembered giving him the first summer in their new home. "_Kevin? Savannah?_" She whispered, unbelievingly to herself. "_Don't worry, Savannah, they are fine. Now, why don't you go play with Jake?_"_ _Kevin said and Savannah ran to the swing set, that Jake was now playing near. But, "_Kay?_" Lucy questioned no one in particular. "_Lucy?_" a voice called and before she knew it, her mother was walking towards her. "_Lucy, you really shouldn't be up. You just lost the baby, sweetie, you should be in bed._"_ _Lucy's eyes widened. What did her mother mean, "lose the baby"? _**"**Kay? What?_" She stammered, searching for her youngest child. "_Oh, honey. You are just in shock. To lose your baby and then find out that you can't have any more children… Oh sweetie, come here._"_ _Annie grabbed her daughter and held her in a tight hug. While Lucy stood there embracing her mother, a strange feeling crept over her. A feeling that made her shake herself awake._

END DREAM

Lucy shot awake, straightening her head out so abruptly that her neck hurt. She rubbed it as she caught her breath. She vaguely remembered the dream that she just had. Something about a swing set and losing something. She couldn't remember. Looking around, she gathered her thoughts and remembered the events that happened that previous night. The clock on the microwave read 3:23am.

"Ugh…" Lucy said as she got out of the chair she fell asleep in and took a few groggy steps in the direction of the coffee pot. She put her hand to the side of the pot; it was cold. She waited a few moments to regain her balance and then went to the closet to get the coffee mix. She opened the door, walked inside the closet, got the mix and turned around.

She let in a deep breath of air. "Oh my Lord," she said as she suddenly remembered her dream. The coffee jar fell from her hands and cludded on the floor, making a noise only loud enough to echo in the closet. Slowly, Lucy walked from the object that made her remember the dream, subconsciously hating it for making her remember. She made her way to the chair once again and sat down, finally letting herself take it in. She dreamt that she had never had Kay, that she had never had any kids after her first two. And worse than that, she distinctly remembered being happy about it. Once the shock had settled, she had thought it for the best and been pleased.

The tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls. Lucy put her head down into folded arms on the table. _What kind of mother am I to think it better that my own daughter be not born? _She thought and the emotion took over and shook her small body for almost an hour.

* * *

I thought that it would be nice to see what Lucy thought. Next time… what about Kevin? Teehee. Thanks for your support. A special shout out to a few people: rockprincess209, Alexa, JackSue4ever, krazypirategurl, Babs567, Alyssa, and LucyKevinfan. But a BIG shout out to animechick for all the support! 


	13. Let Me Forget

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

* * *

She let in a deep breath of air. "Oh my Lord," she said as she suddenly remembered her dream. The coffee jar fell from her hands and cludded on the floor, making a noise only loud enough to echo in the closet. Slowly, Lucy walked from the object that made her remember the dream, subconsciously hating it for making her remember. She made her way to the chair once again and sat down, finally letting herself take it in. She dreamt that she had never had Kay, that she had never had any kids after her first two. And worse than that, she distinctly remembered being happy about it. Once the shock had settled, she had thought it for the best and been pleased.

The tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls. Lucy put her head down into folded arms on the table. _What kind of mother am I to think it better that my own daughter be not born? _She thought and the emotion took over and shook her small body for almost an hour.

* * *

Chapter 13: Let Me Forget

After the explosive scene at the session, Kevin was in complete and total shock. He knew that Kay had some problems; it was the main reason that they were all going to counseling. But he couldn't have even imagined what he had heard come from her mouth. She could be lying; she had done it in the passed about something this big. Perhaps she had made the mistake of getting pregnant and instead of taking full responsibility for it, she decided to make up a story about what an uncaring and cold person she was. Kevin didn't think that was it, though.

Without actually moving, he shook the thought away from his mind as he turned the vehicle onto a road that he had been driving for years now. For the second time in his life, he decided to concentrate on where he was going (the first time had been when he was looking over the directions that were given to him on the phone by the owner 18 or some odd years ago). _Has it been that long?_ he wondered and immediately focused back on the turn that he was making. He knew if he started reminiscing about the passed, eventually the passed hour or so would replay in his mind.

"Oh, but that's not all, Dad. Those are just the fun things, the normal things. The truth is that I hate you! I hate mom! I hate Savannah and Jake! I hate Grandma Annie and Grandpa Eric! I hate Aunt Mary and Ruthie and Uncle Simon! I hate all my cousins! I hate all my friends! I hate Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah! I hate Alia! I HATE ME!"

He stopped at the stop sign for two seconds like he was taught to and continued on towards home. He glanced at the mirror. His children looked very uncomfortable but at the moment, he didn't care. He couldn't care. If he did, he knew he would fall apart. The life that he thought that he once had was gone and it was Kay's fault. He hated her a little bit and the thought made him catch his breath. No, he didn't hate her. She was his daughter and that love would never break. He wasn't her, after all.

But, he thought, maybe she got it from me. Maybe it's some kind of dysfunction that I gave her. Or maybe…He couldn't finish the thought. It was too hard to bear. The rest of the drive home, he focused on the road, his driving and his breathing.

He pulled into the driveway five minutes later and shut off the engine. He caught his breath and looked up from the ignition; the kids were waiting at the door, shifting from foot to foot, not wanting to be near each other. Even Savannah and Jake didn't want to be near each other and they basically always got along.

Slowly, he unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door. Once he was on the driveway about to close his door, he saw that Lucy was still in the car, staring at nothing. I wonder what she's thinkinghe thought but he figured that he already did.

"Luce?" he said without much emotion. He knew that he should be nicer but he couldn't muster up the strength. Then he closed the door, opened the front door of the house, and climbed the stairs after the kids. They each headed off to their rooms but he came to a stop at the bathroom door. Without thinking too much, he went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

A half and hour and a shower later, he emerged from the bathroom. During the time that he was in there, his thought consisted of what kind of soap he was using and whether or not it was a good brand. He had decided that it was.

He walked into the bedroom that he shared with Lucy, his lovely wife. God, he loved her, more than almost anything else really, except for his children of course. To his surprise, she wasn't in the room.

He glanced at the clock and decided that it was better to go to sleep than see where she was. She needed time to process the events and deal with them. Besides, he had to leave for work at 5 in the morning; after all, there was a suspected killer on the loose in their small town. Quietly, he changed from his robe to a pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed. For almost an hour, all he did was stare at the ceiling and tap his fingers together. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind but he wouldn't let any of them stay for long. Slowly, though, he did fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock, he was happy. He wasn't tired; he had a great family and a great life. He got out of bed and went to his dresser to get a pair of socks out to go with the suit that was going to wear to work. As he reached to pull the drawer out, he glanced at the family photo. It was he and Lucy in the middle, Savannah to their left, Jake behind and Kay to the right. They were all smiling, all happy. And all a lie, he suddenly thought and the truth flooded back so fast his head spun. He actually had to sit down on the bed to catch his balance.

Kevin ran his hands through his close cut hair and did something he rarely did in all the years of his life. He wept.

* * *

Ehh, sorry its so short, Kevin is a hard character to write for. 7th Heaven rarely shows his emotions. Okay, reviews please, I LOVE getting them. The more I get, the more motivated I am to write. Also, if you have any ideas, then feel free to let me know. Next chapter… well, what does big sis think about her psych little sister? 


	14. I Can't Believe We're Related

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock, he was happy. He wasn't tired; he had a great family and a great life. He got out of bed and went to his dresser to get a pair of socks out to go with the suit that was going to wear to work. As he reached to pull the drawer out, he glanced at the family photo. It was he and Lucy in the middle, Savannah to their left, Jake behind and Kay to the right. They were all smiling, all happy. And all a lie, he suddenly thought and the truth flooded back so fast his head spun. He actually had to sit down on the bed to catch his balance. 

Kevin ran his hands through his close cut hair and did something he rarely did in all the years of his life. He wept

* * *

Chapter 14: I Can't Believe We're Related 

With her hand propping up her chin, Savannah sat in the car and recalled the recent events of her already unusual life. True, most people in school thought that she was perfect, and that was the truth. But they also thought that she had the perfect family. In which case, Savannah couldn't blame them because up until high school, she had convinced everyone that Kay was not her sister, they just shared the same name. Of course everyone believed her. She was the pretty girl, with the long blonde hair and perfect teeth. Kay, on the other hand, had brunette hair (oh, no. Gasp!) and braces. The two obviously could not be related.

In high school that changed and Kay finally admitted that they were related, much to Savannah's dismay. But Savannah saved her reputation by stating that Kay was adopted and the majority of the student body choice to believe her. The rest, according to Savannah, really didn't matter anyway.

Basically, her life was not all that unusual, if one didn't account Kay in it. Her family helped the helpless, which helped her in turn because she knew everything about everyone, including several teachers. How do you think she passed her AP class last year? Savannah was not dumb, she was just not motivated in that class and when it came time to take her tests, she decided that Mr. Whitmore might "help" her with the grading if he didn't want the entire school to know about his passed experience in the "pen". How he got a job at a public school was beyond Savannah but seeing as she passed the course with an A- average, she didn't pay much mind to it.

If anyone else in the car could have seen her, they would have seen her eyes roll as she thought about her dear younger sister. How great life would be if she weren't around. Although she didn't know it, her mother would have the same thought, but unlike her mother, she did not feel in the least bit guilty for it. She loved her sister, true. After all she wasn't the monster that she had found out her sister was. But if her sister wasn't in her way all the time, well, that was just fine with Savannah.

Before she knew, her father was pulling into the large driveway of their house. Ah, home, she thought and she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. She left in open, knowing that Kay would follow her. She adjusted her peasant skirt and smoothed the front of it out before joining her brother at the front door. Seconds later, she felt the heat from Kay as she walked near the door. Savannah turned and gave her a momentary glance before returning her gaze to the tree that stood behind her brother, who was apparently looking at the bush behind her. Great, she thought, this is going to be fun.

Soon, her father walked to the door and put the key in the door. I should have brought my key, she thought as she walked in the foyer. She climbed the steps first, sensing her brother behind her and Kay behind him. She didn't know if her parents were on the steps, but she didn't care. Let them do what they will tonight, she figured and headed for her room at the back of the hall.

Seconds later she was in her room, with the door closed behind her. Letting out a deep breath of air, she recalled the moments that changed her life forever.

"I hurt so bad. I just wanted to get away. I wanted to feel something, anything. And there was this guy. And I told him that I was older. And then… and now I'm pregnant and he doesn't know and he never will."

She was an aunt, or would be an aunt in 9 months. She didn't know exactly what the proper term for it was seeing as how the baby wasn't born, but the concept was the same. She couldn't even see Kay as a mother. Truthfully, she had only been shocked about her being pregnant. The rest she already knew. True, Kay was smarter than she but she wasn't as dumb as everyone thought. She knew things, she sensed things; she didn't become the teen queen of Glenoak High on looks alone, although that helped. She knew people and understood things about them that they hadn't even realized yet. Actually, unbeknown to anyone in her family yet, she had applied to the University of California in Sacramento to major in sociology and had gotten in.

She glanced at the clock. It was already pretty late and she had to get up for school tomorrow. Cheerleading practice. Couldn't miss that. She set out her clothes and brushed her hair, changed into her pajamas and got out her diary.

"No matter how late it gets, I'll always write in here." She said to the diary and began to write.

**Dear Diary,**

**Wow, today was interesting. In school, nothing that big happened except for this kid got picked on and decided he wasn't going to take it anymore and hit the guy that was picking on him. Good for him! But don't tell anyone I said that. Anyway, that's not interesting part. That part started when my family and I went to shrink and Kay had a complete and total meltdown. Oh my gosh, you should have seen it. But I do feel bad for her. No matter who she is or how she feels about me, she's still my sister and I still love her. I think that it is just too bad she didn't realize it before. It would have saved her a lot of pain and heartbreak if she did. Not to mention a certain… other thing. I hope that that part never gets out. Wait. It's the beginning of the school year. Oh, no. Everyone's going to know that she is what she is soon. What is that going to do to her? What is that going to do to me? What will my friends think? Oh, who am I kidding? They will think whatever I tell them to think. Hopefully…**

**Love, Savannah**

With worry filling her mind, she hid her diary and got under her covers. After a few minutes she realized that she hadn't brushed her teeth or turned off the lights. Slowly, she got up and walked to the bathroom out in the hallway. She could see that there were lights on in the kitchen and in her parent's bedroom.

"I wonder who's in there." She said to herself and went in the bathroom. After she brushed her teeth, she returned to her room. Before she could open the door, she thought

she heard crying coming from her parents bedroom. Poor mom, she thought and closed her door.

By the time she fell asleep it was 1:30 in the morning. The moon threw its light on her face, which showed a single bead of sweat. In her dream, she was Kay and Kay was her.

She woke from the dream with a start, but she didn't scream. She was too frightened to scream. She regained normal breathing and put her head back on her pillow. But she didn't fall asleep. Instead, she lie there, awake for the remainder of the night, thinking about the last thing that she felt as Kay. Empty.

* * *

Hmm... interesting. next is Kay. No, I'm not skipping Jake. I just have something special for him. You'll see. I wanna do some shout outs. So, thanks to Cassie and Tinkerbell76. And everyone else who reads and reviews, cause you're awesome. Remember, I LOVE reviews. 


	15. What Have I Done?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. **This chapter starts with a bad swear, so if you are offended by the swear, read over it or forget it. I warned you.

* * *

**

By the time she fell asleep it was 1:30 in the morning. The moon threw its light on her face, which showed a single bead of sweat. In her dream, she was Kay and Kay was her.

She woke from the dream with a start, but she didn't scream. She was too frightened to scream. She regained normal breathing and put her head back on her pillow. But she didn't fall asleep. Instead, she lie there, awake for the remainder of the night, thinking about the last thing that she felt as Kay. Empty.

* * *

Chapter 15: What Have I Done?

The entire ride home took the longest for Kay. Although it was about a half an hour in real time, to her it felt like hours more. But even though it was so long, Kay only had one thought on her mind.

"FUCK!"

When the car pulled up to their house, a relief and a new dread washed over Kay. If anyone had opened their doors to let the car light come on at that moment, they would have seen a small smile drift over her lips and disappear as quickly as it came. She waited for her siblings to get out of the car before she followed them, all the way until the front door. There, they stopped and waited for the door to be opened by their father. Kay looked back briefly. She saw her mother in the car, still staring out to nowhere. A pain touched her heart, as she realized what she had done to them. She wasn't lying when she said that she didn't love her family, but she did care, about some more than others. And her mother was her mother, after all. She did care and it hurt a little to see her mother look that way. Lucy looked as if she had lost everything; her child, her family, her hope, her faith. Her eyes looked as empty as Kay felt.

Before it could get to her too much, she turned back to the door and waited. Soon, her father was unlocking the door and her mother was at the steps with them. She went upstairs and directly to her room, making sure not to make contact of any kind with anyone in her family. She didn't know if she could take it after her admission in therapy.

When she flicked on the light, after closing her door, she saw Alia's head pop up. The love in her dog's eyes was all she could take. There, leaning her body on the white door, she silently cried for almost an hour. Honestly she didn't know she had any more tears, but she did and they ran like a river. The entire time of her second breakdown, Alia was at her feet, licking her hands if they were on her side, nudging her waist. Alia's concern made her weep even harder, but she made no sound.

Once the majority of her crying had passed, she slid herself down the door and huddled into a ball in the corner where her wall met the door. Alia curled herself on top of her and fell asleep.

Kay wiped the last remains of her tears with her hand and brought it down to Alia's head. Gently, she stroked the fur at the top of her head, in a steady, calming motion. It wasn't to calm Alia, she was already sleeping; the motion was to calm her. The night's events had left her even more broken than she had already been.

Her mind raced a thousand thoughts a minute. She could feel a small thud on her temple as her fragile mind tried to sort through everything.

"I need help," she admitted to the darkness, knowing that the darkness would never tell. She rested her head back again the cold of the door and drifted to sleep, unknowing of the horrors that still lay ahead. Her pain was only just beginning.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short. Basically, the entire story is about her so the chapter didn't need to explain what you already knew, so yeah. Oh, I left a cliffhanger. Lucky you…Teehee. Wonder what Jake thinks? Thanks for reading, love ya! 


	16. Getting Even Is Fun To Do

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

* * *

Her mind raced a thousand thoughts a minute. She could feel a small thud on her temple as her fragile mind tried to sort through everything.

"I need help," she admitted to the darkness, knowing that the darkness would never tell. She rested her head back again the cold of the door and drifted to sleep, unknowing of the horrors that still lay ahead. Her pain was only just beginning.

* * *

Chapter 16: Getting Even Is Fun To Do

_Wow_, was the only thing that Jake could think of the entire ride home. Not a single other thought crossed his mind in that time span but that single word. Of course, he was a one-thought kind of guy. Out of all the Kinkirk's and Camden's, he was surely the dumbest. He wasn't a special education kind of dumb; he just didn't have the attention span to better himself academically.

Jake was the kind of guy that loved sports. He played every sport that his school offered, well, except the girly ones like gymnastics and volleyball. Truly, Jake was a mans man. Little did his parents know, Kay wasn't the only Kinkirk to lose their virginity. Actually, Jake lost his a year ago and had taken several girls' along with his.

Along with sports and sex, Jake had another favorite pastime; watching revenge movies. The Godfather, The Godfather Part 2, The Good Fellas… all among his favorites.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, the tension overwhelmed him. _Just think_, he thought,_ no one will ever know about this. It's a shame, really. _Of course the rest of the world would never know. The Kinkirk's had a way about them; they could cover anything in their lives that they deemed unnecessary for the world to know. Everyone in school, besides the faculty, thought that Kay was just strange. They had no idea that she had a strange disease that made her a freak.

Those thoughts carried him all the way to the door. _What if_,he thought but brushed the thought away before he even let himself think it. He looked up. Savannah gave him a look but then turned her head before he could even really register it. He did the same, looking next to her instead of at her. If only Kay could be like them.

A few moments later, he was climbing the stairs to his room at the end of the hallway, next to his parent's room. He quickly went inside and closed the door. Like Kay, he had his own bathroom, so he took a long, hot shower to clear his head. He needed to work through the details of what happened before he could decide what the next action would be.

After he was done showering, he turned the water off and got out of the shower. He grabbed at towel and wiped the mirror off before wrapping it around his waist. Instead of examining his six-pack or making sure his biceps were large enough, like he usually did, he stared into it, as if he were peering into his own soul. For a good ten minutes he did that before saying, "Oh yeah."

He went back into his room and got into his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of red boxer shorts. His room, painted white, was covered in dozens of sports team logos. There was a Godfather poster above his bed and a sports illustrated swimsuit edition calendar on the back of his door. On the shelves and on the bookcase there were trophies for his various sporting competitions outlining his many achievements. "But they won't matter soon." He said to them, grinning evilly.

Laughing softly to himself, he went over to a group of his football trophies and ran his hand over them all. "Oh, you will mean nothing compared to my next great achievement."

He spared them all one last glance before settling himself at his computer. He got on his instant messenger and contacted the one person that he knew could and would help him. _Well_ he thought_, he better help me, if he knows what's good for him. _He double clicked on the screen name **_MrCompGenius0101 _**and typed in "**Hey loser, wake ur ass up if u don't want me 2 kill u 2morrow I hava mission 4 u."**

After doing that, he gave the kid time to get up. The kid was in fact his biology partner, Sam Henither, who also happened to be what his screen name suggested; a computer genius. He could do anything that he wanted on the computer. He could even hack into the government database, but didn't do it because as well as being a computer genius, he was absolutely paranoid about everything. That fact made him an easy target for Jake, a known bully who'd do anything to get what he wanted. For the passed three years since they'd met when they were freshmen, Jake had Sam do whatever he wanted; homework, projects, papers and even the occasion misdeed, involving computers of course. While Sam was scared that the police would catch him, he was more afraid of what Jake would do if he didn't do what he asked. For poor Sam, it was a lose-lose situation.

Only a minute later, Jake got his much desired reply. "**What do you want, Jake?"** it asked.

"That's a good boy," Jake said before typing, "**I have sum info on sum1 n I want u 2 spread it around the school, usin ur comp, k?"**

**"Who do you want to get?"**

**"Is that ne of ur business, shitface? I dident think so. Can u do it, or not? N the answer better not b not."**

**"Sure, I can do it. Just tell me what you want and I'll make sure that everyone in school knows by the end of the day tomorrow. And they won't be able to track it to either of us."**

Jake brought up a Word Document and typed for a half an hour straight, adding a photo and everything. Once he thought it was enough, he sent the attachment to Sam. **"Good, but make it by the mornin'." **He typed, responding to the last thing that Sam wrote.

"**I'll try but I'll have to stay up all night." **Came the response.

**"Then I guess ur stayin up all nite. Well, im tired, so im goin to bed. I better see what I wanna see when I get 2 school." **And with that, Jake signed off instant messenger and shut off his light. He thought he heard crying from all over the house, but he told himself it was just Kay. And if it was just Kay, that was all right with him.

"Sorry, Kay. If you wanna fuck with family and the life I've got, then you've got another thing coming to ya. You aren't taking away everything that I've got because you're a basket case." He touched the wall that connected their rooms. "I'll destroy you before you can do that." An eerie grin touched his face. For a moment, a part of him wanted to stop what he was going to do. It even wondered if what she had wasn't in him too. But Jake pushed those thoughts away and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers onto himself more, he turned over and fell into a wonder sleep.

* * *

Eh, sorry that was the best I could do. I had more that I wanted to give to him but I couldn't do it. Sorry. Well, I hope you get the picture at least. Review please and tell me what you think of this latest plot twist. 


	17. The Morning After The World Ended

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends.

* * *

"Sorry, Kay. If you wanna fuck with family and the life I've got, then you've got another thing coming to ya. You aren't taking away everything that I've got because you're a basket case." He touched the wall that connected their rooms. "I'll destroy you before you can do that." An eerie grin touched his face. For a moment, a part of him wanted to stop what he was going to do. It even wondered if what she had wasn't in him too. But Jake pushed those thoughts away and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers onto himself more, he turned over and fell into a wonder sleep.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Morning After The World Ended

The next morning was so peaceful, and unless she had actually witnessed it, Lucy would have never known that anything was wrong. But, of course, something was wrong. Very wrong. Last night her youngest daughter had driven a wedge into the family unity and it was sinking in deeper. She could feel it.

After she finished crying, she had snuck into bed, although if she had woken Kevin up, she didn't think he'd have shown it. In some ways, she thought, last night's explosion hurt him more than her. Not because she started yelling at him, or because he gave Kay the name that meant "beloved". It hurt him more because every time he talked with Kay, he would go back to his wife and say things like, "She's getting better. I can feel her wanting to open up to me," or "Luce, I can feel it. She wants to be a part of the family." In his heart, he believed that his daughter was going to come back to them. Now, Lucy knew otherwise. Their daughter was never even there to begin with.

When she woke up, she smelt coffee coming from downstairs. It had drifted into the open doorway of the room she shared with her husband. Inhaling deeply, she pushed sleep away and prepared herself for the day. Downstairs, a billion pieces of drama were waiting and she knew she needed to be prepared for every one of them.

She closed the door and began changing into some comfortable clothing for the day. While she was putting on a pair of gray slacks, an idea for her sermon on Sunday occurred to her. _The Importance of Family Unity._ A nice topic, she supposed, but she wouldn't turn herself into a hypocrite for a good sermon. Never had she lied in a sermon or said anything that she herself didn't do or wasn't planning to do. She wouldn't do it now just because her life was slowly falling down around her.

A few minutes later, she emerged around the corner from the stairs to the kitchen. Savannah was already dressed, quite nicely in a pair a faded blue jeans and a green peasant top with green sandals to match, and was making breakfast. "This is a first." Lucy said as she walked to Savannah and peered over her shoulder.

"Well, I figured that you wouldn't be into cooking very much today. So, I decided to get up and do it. It's not like I could sleep very well, anyway," she said and smiled shyly. Lucy rubbed her shoulder in a small, but appreciative way and went to get some coffee. "Oh yeah, Daddy already left. He had some coffee, turned on the news for a bit and left. He didn't look so good."

Lucy grimaced. Not because of her husband appearance; she expected that and condoned it. It was because of the coffee. _Don't go into the culinary arts, dear,_ she thought and swallowed another mouthful of the disgusting brew. It was gross, but it was strong and Lucy knew that she was going to need all the added energy she could get.

"There was this thing on the news. Apparently, the cops are still looking for that girl who killed her boyfriend." Savannah said without looking at her mother. She was busy finishing making pancakes.

"Hmm." Lucy said, still lost in her own thoughts and Savannah decided not to press it.

Suddenly a dark haired figure tentatively peeked her head around the corner and met her eyes with Lucy's. Slowly, it stepped into the kitchen, with its hands entwined and its feet shuffling. A nervous smile briefly found its way to its face before disappearing again. "Hi, mom."

Lucy saw her daughter inch in and was careful not to make any sudden moves. She wasn't afraid that Kay would attack, that was ridiculous, but she was afraid that she would run away. After her confession last night, she knew this morning was going to be tough on her. "Good morning, Kay. How are you feeling?"

Kay saw the concern on her mother's face, even though she knew she was trying to hide it. Deep inside, this touched her. Who knew? Maybe there was hope for her after all. "I'm alright, considering," She said and got a glass of orange juice.

Before she could sit at the table with her full glass, Savannah was already placing a plate filled with mostly black pancakes in the center of the table. A moment later, after Kay had taken her seat, Savannah had gotten four plates out of the cabinet and placed them on the table in front of their respective owners or chairs. She looked around, then at her mother with a confused look on her face. "Where's Jake?"

* * *

Jake looked at his ceiling. A big, blank spot of white looked back. He smiled and thought, _Oh boy, this is gonna be a **great** day, _and he chuckled lightly to himself.

He had been awake for a very long time now and more and more he was beginning to get antsy with anticipation.

He had heard Savannah get up, quite early actually. He thought she needed her beauty sleep, as she had called it more than always.

He had heard his father get up, exactly when he was supposed. His father, no matter what job he had, no matter what time he had to be at work, no matter if he had work or not, always got up at 5:00am. The only exception was if he was needed earlier than that and that happened a total of 3 times in Jake's life.

He heard his mother get up, around the same time she always did. He didn't know how she slept through Kevin's waking rituals; it woke him up every day. It woke everyone up everyday. (His father had the habit of stumbling, tripping, mildly cursing very loudly and falling when he tried to put his slippers on in the pitch black darkness. Also, he moved heavily, meaning that every step he took echoed throughout the house).

He heard Kay get up, last, as always. She was just slow, and according to her, completely fucked up, so why wouldn't she be the last? To him, she would always be last and he didn't mean when it came to time.

Thinking of his little sister made him very happy. She never had that affect of him before, but now she did. Because he knew that she would feel misery that she never felt before in only a few short hours. Quietly, he laughed again.

He gave a quick glance at the clock and got up. Before he got dressed (in a pair of blue jeans and a polo shirt), he signed in to his Instant Messenger. In a matter of seconds, he got a response:

**_MrCompGenius0101: _It's been taken care of.**

"That's all I wanted to know." Jake said and went off to pretend to be the son his family knew him to be.

* * *

Sorry, I went on vacation. You see, I got home from work and my boyfriend was like, "Get packed, we're going to Florida for the week." Needless to say, it was a romantic, spur of the moment kinda thing and I couldn't warn about a late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter, though. And this is a three parter. The next will come in two days. Haha, cliffhanger. PS: I have an addiction to Billy Idol. I need help. Teehee. 


	18. The MidMorning After The World Ended

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

**_MrCompGenius0101: _It's been taken care of.**

"That's all I wanted to know." Jake said and went off to pretend to be the son his family knew him to be.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Mid-Morning After The World Ended 

Brooke pulled up to the school ten minutes before classes began. To her right, Kay was staring out the window, apparently looking at nothing at all. She was probably thinking about whatever it was that happened in therapy. As of then, Kay hadn't revealed it to her and Brooke was beginning to think that she didn't want to know.

Before turning into the student parking lot, Brooke looked at the school. It was big, but she had seen bigger. In Los Angeles, where she went quite often, there were hundreds of high schools that could fit three Glenoak High's in them. She felt a strange feeling at the bottom of her spine, like something was going to go terribly wrong, but she couldn't place it.

Shaking the feeling off, she reached for the radio and turned it down, so when they returned to the car at the end of the school day, they wouldn't blast their ears out. Then, she pulled into the parking space that she usually did and shut off the engine. She looked at Kay. Her best friend didn't even seem to notice that the car had stopped.

"Kay?" Brooke said, after unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing her Louis Vuitton purse.

"Hmm?" Kay said, breaking from her trance. She glanced around her, "Oh, yeah. I guess I was spacing," she said simply and did the same as Brooke had (except with her black purse instead of the Louis).

Brooke didn't push her best friend into talking. If Kay was going to say what was on her mind, she would tell in good time. For now, Brooke would just watch and pray that everything would be fine.

A few minutes later they were walking up the stairs to the main building of the school. Several other students were ascending the steps with them and several more were on the campus, talking or fooling around. One pair Brooke spotted on her way in was making out next to a tree. She felt the urge to say something smart (like, "Keep it in your pants" or "Get a room") but she figured that might make Kay uncomfortable. So she kept her mouth shut and pulled open one of the three sets of double doors that separated the main hall from the outside world.

Once they were inside, the feeling in her spine came back again, and much stronger than it was before. Suddenly she knew why. Everyone was staring at her. No, not her. Kay.

* * *

From the walk to the school to her entrance, Kay didn't think of much. She tried not to because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to make it through the school day. Her life was her life, and she really didn't want anyone else to know any of it, especially not the fact that she was pregnant. _I would die if everyone knew_she thought and frowned slightly. 

When she entered the school, she instantly got a feeling of déjà vu. It was surreal, like a movie that she just couldn't place. She glanced around and was met by dozens of other faces streaming up the hall. Most of these faces were standing or leaning against their lockers. A few were in the middle of the hallway. But no matter where they were, they all had one focal point. Her.

_Now I remember what the movie is,_ she thought. "Jawbreaker."

She had only stopped for a second but that was enough time for the students in the hall to recognize her and stare. _What is going on?_ She thought and started walking again.

Brooke, sensing that her friend was walking, moved with her, very slowly at first, but then she picked up the pace. They evened out at a normal speed and continued down the hall, where they were met by more stares and more suspicious glances. At first, people were scared, almost, to look at her but after a few moments they stared without embarrassment. _What are they staring at?_ Brooke wondered and tried her hardest not to meet their glances. It was easy for her though; they weren't trying to meet their eyes with her.

Kay's mouth was dry by the time they reached the hall where her locker was located and she had a very bad feeling. Besides the eyes looking at her, she felt that something was wrong. And apparently, from the look on her face, Brooke felt it, too. Maybe she had felt it since they first arrived but Kay didn't. She was too involved in her own thoughts to let anything else in.

Kay got to her locker and then focused on her combo, instead of the fact that the guy next to her had backed away in hurry. She felt the urge to yell at him, "_What? Am I diseased or something?"_ but decided not to, afraid of the answer she might get. She felt the heat from Brooke's body next to her and that was good; it was a comfort to know her best friend was there. But then she felt a new heat, a bigger heat and somehow knew it wasn't going to be a good day.

"Ms. Kinkirk," she heard a booming voice say. "Will you please come with me to my office?"

Kay turned to see her principal, Mr. Wentworth, standing next to her. "I'm guessing that wasn't a question," she whispered to herself meekly and closed her locker. Solemnly, she followed him to his office, once again being greeted only by stares. She glanced back; Brooke was still at her locker, looking at Kay. Once she realized what she was doing, Brooke broke the gaze and turned to go to her locker. As she started walking away, she gave a final look back that almost said, "God speed." Then she turned her back and walked away.

_Alone_, Kay thought as she returned to the main hall. It had been five minutes since she had entered the front door and she still had no idea what was going on.

Soon, she found herself in Mr. Wentworth's office, in a chair, staring back at him. The silence was killing her. She knew he should start, he was the principal after all, but if he didn't start soon…

"Ms. Kinkirk, do you know why you're here?"

"No." She said, almost smiling in relief of the silence. What replaced it was fear and her heart sank deeper. _No, it's really not going to be a good day._

"You haven't seen them yet?"

"Seen what?" she said, the fear rising to a new height.

Mr. Wentworth let out a breath of heavy air and said, "Oh, boy," before turning over a piece of paper that was on his desk and handing it over to her. She didn't have to glance at it but a second to know what it was.

"Oh my god." She breathed and continued to survey the paper.

**Kalila Kinkirk**

(school picture from last year)

**She may have the blood of a saint in her but she's a real devil. Wanna know why she's smarter than you? Why she doesn't talk to you? Why she only has one friend? Why she doesn't try to help people? SHE'S A FREAK! SHE WAS BORN A FREAK AND WILL DIE A FREAK. Her children will be freaks. Oh, and it won't be long till you can see how messed up her kids will be. The freak is PREGNANT. Yes, sir. 15 and pregnant. Let's just say she's not quite a Camden after all.**

"Oh my god," she said again after finishing the paper. Who could have done this? Only six people, including herself knew. Only two had access to this kind of an exposure. Only one hated her enough to do it. "Jake."

"Excuse me, Ms. Kinkirk?" Mr. Went worth said.

"Nothing. How many are there?" she asked.

"There were about 500 in the school and it was posted in the school's webpage. We collected the paper already and erased it from the webpage but…" he said, looking away from her.

_This can't be good,_ she thought and braced herself. "But what?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kinkirk. The damage has been done."

Kay opened her mouth slightly in shock and tears started welling up at the corners of her eyes. _Oh, no_. Her worst fears had come true. Everyone knew now and why? Because that sonofabitch couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut. She'd kill him. _Well,_ she thought, _at least nothing more can wrong._

Oh, Kay, why'd you have to go and say that?

* * *

Tried to make it longer, but I couldn't really do it. Maybe next time. Two days, people. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions or something please tell me. And no, I didn't forget about Andrew, aka Mr. Gorgeous Eyes. 


	19. The Noontime After The World Ended

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

Kay opened her mouth slightly in shock and tears started welling up at the corners of her eyes. _Oh, no_. Her worst fears had come true. Everyone knew now and why? Because that sonofabitch couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut. She'd kill him. _Well,_ she thought, _at least nothing more can wrong._

Oh, Kay, why'd you have to go and say that?

* * *

Chapter 19: The Noontime After The World Ended

The principal had already called Lucy, so by the time Kay was in his office, her mother was half way there. Mr. Wentworth had explained most of the situation to her over the phone but since he didn't know much about it other than what he read, he couldn't tell her much. Actually, Lucy knew more than he did. And she also knew that there were only four other people that knew and only two of them could have done this.

She didn't have the radio playing. Before she got there, she wanted to have her thought clear and adding a song wasn't going to help clean the mess.

"Which one of them did this?" she asked herself. Then she remembered their behavior that morning. Both of the suspects had acted strangely. And yes, they were now suspects. Maybe all those years of being married to a cop had finally paid off.

That morning, Savannah was more friendly and helpful than usual. She never made breakfast, although she had helped make dinner, being as it was a rule of the house. Also, she never tried to be nice to her sister and that morning she hadn't made a single joke about her, however subtle. That was something she usually did, but she thought her parents didn't know about it. _Not the brightest crayon, _Lucy thought seeing as she was Camden and her husband was a cop.

But Jake had acted odd, too, come to think of it. He was always there whenever any food was made. Only on the first day of school had he ever missed a meal when he was at home. He said he was always too excited to eat. He could never eat when he was excited. It made him sick; therefore he avoided food like the plague. That morning, he had been late to breakfast and then only had some water. Lucy had asked why that was and he had simply replied that he wasn't feeling very well. At the time, she had been concerned that he was catching something but now…

She couldn't face the thought. Here she was, driving to pick her daughter up from a school that she might never be able to attend again. And even if the Board would allow her back, Lucy doubted that she'd ever want to go.

She turned onto the road that led to the school and thought of what she was doing. A few seconds ago, she was questioning her own children. It couldn't be! How could her kids do something like that?

But, then again, she never thought that any of them would do something so irresponsible as to have sex out of wedlock and thus get pregnant. _Oh, Lord. What am I do to?_, she said as she pulled up to the curb at the front of the school. She wouldn't be long, so there was no need to go to the parking lot.

After getting out of the car, she took a breath. She knew what faced her in that school and was afraid. Letting that breath out, she crossed the lawn and went back into her old high school.

* * *

The time wore on for Savannah. Since last night, feelings of love had surfaced for her sister and they were only heightened when she saw the posters. If she saw Jake, she didn't know what she'd do. All she knew is that she needed to talk to her sister.

But, alas, she could not. She had gotten into school early and threw away some of the posters but was busy when Kay came in. When she realized that she was in the building, Kay was already in Mr. Wentworth's office and they wouldn't let her in. _They probably think I did it_, she had thought.

She had figured out it was Jake almost immediately. Maybe he thought the school would never know, and maybe with his contacts they might never, but to think that his family wouldn't find out might have been the dumbest thing he'd ever done. And that was saying something because he'd done a lot of stupid shit in his time.

That didn't matter now. He didn't matter. She knew that he would get his in the end, whether it be from the family, from Kay or from God Himself. Right now, all that mattered was Kay.

"Psst." She heard from her left and turned to see her best friend, Tasha, holding a note under her desk. Being as inconspicuous as she could, she reached over and grabbed hold of the note. Slipping it under her own desk, she unfolded it and brought it onto the desk.

**_Vannah- whats the dealio with ur sis? Is she really knocked up? Or is that a bunch of bullshit? Ha, I bet she did this just to make herself popular._**

_**-Tash**_

She read the note with a look of disgust on her face, then crumpled it and threw it all Tasha. Her "best friend" made a noise that said, "What the…?" and the entire class, including the teacher, turned to them.

"Is there something wrong, Savannah?" the teacher, a balding man in his mid-forties, said.

"Can I go to the bathroom, please?" she said and when she got a yes, she gathered her things and gave her ex-best friend a dirty look before moving down the row and finally to the door.

In the hall, she walked slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. She couldn't blame Tasha for thinking that way, or thinking that it was okay to say that. Yesterday, she would have said that same thing. "But that was yesterday," she said and surprisingly thought about Hilary Duff's song, "So Yesterday."

"Kay hates that song," she said to the empty hall and thought of the day she made her sister walk home. If she could only go back… but she couldn't. She had live in the present and show her sister that she had changed. _Hopefully_, she thought, _it's not too late.

* * *

_

Ten minutes after she found out about the poster, the secretary beeped Mr. Wentworth that her mother was there. Kay turned to the door expectantly and when Lucy finally made her way thought the door, she surprised herself (and her mother, as well) by throwing herself at her mother in a tight embrace.

The shock wore off Lucy in a matter of seconds and she quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter, knowing that this could be the first and only hug she would ever get. Gently, she stroked her daughter's hair and whispered, "Shh… everything's gonna be just fine, okay sweetie? Everything's gonna be alright."

Mr. Wentworth let the two have their moment and soon they were in the chairs set up across from him. He let Lucy look at the picture and watched her face change as she read the words. He had read it to her but seeing it made it more real for her, he guessed.

"Obviously," he said, "This is a problem. Like I told you over the phone, Mrs. Kinkirk, the school board is going to have a meeting about this. It's not over whether to admit Kalila back into school because she's pregnant. It's because of this poster. It has caused a lot of tumult within the school and parents are going to need action to be taken. When we find out who did this, they, most likely, will be expelled."

Lucy and Kay took a breath in together and the fact that it was the only thing they had done together in a while crossed Lucy's mind. It made her want to cry, but seeing as her daughter looked as if she were about to fall apart, she decided to hold strong a little longer. Tentatively, she reached over and took her daughter's hand. Shockingly enough, Kay let her take it and even clasped her hand in her mother's.

_I guess she's glad I'm here with her,_ Lucy thought.

The trio talked for about an hour, in which they discussed possible plans for dealing with the students, the parents and the press, if need be. It was a quite town and any blip on the radar caught everyone's attention. They also talked about what Kay could do. Private schools were mentioned and to Kay, they sounded pretty good.

After the hour was over, Mr. Wentworth gave his best wishes to Kay and told her he would collect her things once the day was through. They both thanked him for his understanding and left. On their way out, Kay paused and looked back for a moment. She could no longer go to that school. She could no longer be in the play. She could no longer get a normal teenage life. And for that, Jake would pay dearly for.

Unfortunately for Kay, it didn't end there.

* * *

Once again, I tried to make it longer, but I watched Troy today and it's been on my mind ever since. I know I said it would be a 3 parter, but I deiced that it need at least one more. So, please review. I love getting them. And thanks to everyone who reads. You guys really make my day. 


	20. The Afternoon After The World Ended

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

After the hour was over, Mr. Wentworth gave his best wishes to Kay and told her he would collect her things once the day was through. They both thanked him for his understanding and left. On their way out, Kay paused and looked back for a moment. She could no longer go to that school. She could no longer be in the play. She could no longer get a normal teenage life. And for that, Jake would pay dearly for.

Unfortunately for Kay, it didn't end there.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Afternoon After The World Ended

Lucy and Kay reached home around 12:30. Once they got in the front door, Kay headed directly for her room. In her room, she slipped her shoes and socks off, pulled her pants off and went back to bed. She hadn't made her bed up from that night (not like she did any other time) so she didn't need to throw back the covers. She got in, pulled her blankets over her head and tried to sleep.

It was hopeless, she found after an hour of staring at her bedside table that still had a cup of water from a few days ago on it. Reluctantly, she got up and put her pants back on. Then she grabbed the cup and proceeded to bring it to the kitchen.

After the descended the stairs, she found that her mother was not in the kitchen. That was probably a good thing. Kay really didn't need to see her mother's worried face. Wasn't like it would do her any good, right?

She went to the sink and washed the cup. When she was drying it, she noticed that she didn't hear her mother either. Since the house had mostly wooden floors, if people were in the house, it was easy to hear them. But Kay didn't hear a sound, not even Alia. Confused, she put the half dried cup on the counter and went to the back door.

The back door wasn't far from where she was in the kitchen. It was in the hallway after the pantry door that Lucy had her realization in, but, of course, Kay knew nothing about that. Once she was at the back door, she looked to her right, where the laundry room was. Her mother wasn't in there and there wasn't anything in the washer or dryer.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie," Kay said to herself and turned the doorknob to the back door. A cool breeze touched her face and she breathed it in deeply, savoring its smells. She had always loved the way it smelt during the summer, right before autumn came. Unlike places like New England and Washington, California's weather did not falter as severely. At least not where they lived.

But it smelt slightly different than what she remembered. It smelt more bitter than usual, a little like metal. _That's weird_, she thought.

She glanced around and noticed that Alia hadn't come to her when she first opened the door. The dog wasn't in her room or in the kitchen, so she had to be on her leash, right? Kay could see the leash. It was tethered to a stake at the edge of the house and she could see that it ended on the side of the house.

"Alia," she called, ready to see her dog come bounding into view. But the leash didn't move an inch. And the only sound that she heard was that of the wind. "Okay, that's odd," she said and went down the steps of small porch she was standing on. When her bare feet hit the grass, she turned to her left and started for the leash.

"Alia," she called again. _Maybe she's losing her hearing, _she thought. She was eight, but Kay thought that was unlikely.

Slowly, she turned the corner, with her eyes focused directly on the leash. She let her eyes run up the leash as her feet carried her deeper in the hole that the wall of trees and the side of the house made. She saw a splatter of red and her pace quickened. "Alia," she yelled distraughtly and she brought her gaze up.

As she started to run, she made her way next to the trees, fear in shining in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt her right foot hit something hard. She stopped completely; her movement, her breath, her heart. She backed up a step and slowly brought her head down.

As her eyes drifted to what her foot had hit, they widened, as did her mouth. It took her mind only a second to process what the thing was in front of her with tan fur that was matted with blood. Alia.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, although the sound was very shrill and heartbreaking. Sobs escaped from her throat as she kept screaming. She quickly bent down and tried to get her dog to move, but she wouldn't.

"Alia, get up, you stupid fucking dog," she screamed at the stiff body.

Suddenly, she realized what had happened and fear washed over her body. For a good minute she was frozen in place, her hands on the side of Alia, being covered by blood.

The initial rush of fear passed, although it did not go completely, and she comprehended what she was doing. With a start, she jumped back and wiped the blood on her shirt, the red stains smearing across the pattern.

Kay looked around her and found that she was alone. But she didn't feel alone. "Mom?" she said softly.

After a moment, panic set in and she raced back into the house. Forgetting to shut the door, she ran thought the kitchen and threw open the pantry. Boxes of cereal, soup cans and canned fruit were the only things that greeted her there.

She twirled around and flew through the rest of the kitchen and into the living room. She looked behind everything she could and opened the closets; the one under the stairs and the one next to the downstairs bathroom.

Since that bathroom was always open, she flipped the switch on in there and checked it. Nothing. Where could she be?

"Mom?" she cried out to the house and once again starting running. She went down the short hall that led the living room to the dining room and burst through the door. "Mommy?"

She starting circling the large oak table and came to a halt. She didn't have to see her mother to know. The bloodstains were on the wall just above her head. Apparently, Lucy had slide down the wall.

Something inside the young girl broke. She felt everything in her body and in her mind snap and she ran to her mother before her legs gave out. They did before she got there, so she pulled herself to where her mother laid, blood still pouring from her wound. Kay grabbed one of her mother's hands and felt the cold of it. But she wouldn't let go, she couldn't. "Oh, mommy," she sobbed and dropped her head to her mother's stomach, the place that she had been growing only fifteen years earlier. That thought made her burst and a river of tears flew from her eyes. Violent sobs escaped her mouth and shook her body.

"No, mommy, please," she finally said, raising herself up slightly. She placed her hands on her mothers face and started wiping her cheeks, trying to rejuvenate them somehow. Brushing the dirty blonde strands of hair back, she pleaded, "Mommy, please wake up. Please, please. I love you, mommy, I really do. I'm just messed up, that's all. Please don't go, please." Her words were drawn together and filled with sorrow, but it didn't work. Lucy still lay cold on the floor, with her head resting in the corner. Luckily for Kay, her eyes were closed

Someone was walking towards them, but Kay was too racked with emotion to her them and Lucy wouldn't be hearing much of anything anymore. The steps slowed down and then stopped.

With her body on her mothers, Kay felt the life drain from her. It couldn't end this way. All the things she should have said ran through her mind but they were interrupted. She felt something. Something was there.

Because of the movie, most people don't think of having a sixth sense to be true or legitimate. The sixth sense can be described as knowing that something or someone is where you are but you do not know they are there by using your other senses. At that moment, Kay's sixth sense was going haywire. And it should have been.

"It's your turn, whore."

* * *

HAHAHAHA. The ultimate cliffhanger. I decided to do this chapter on a whim because I won't be able to update tomorrow. Well, it is tomorrow. But I mean later tomorrow. Wanna know what happens? Wanna know what **_happened?_** Well, I guess you are just going to have to wait until Sunday night to find out. Thanks for reading. And I hope that this chapter didn't piss you off, just keep reading. Trust me. And all you animal rights, PETA people, I'm sorry if Alia offended you. But she and Kay were close and I felt that the death would hurt Kay. As I said once before, just keep reading and don't let this chapter turn you off. 


	21. The Night After The World Ended Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

"No, mommy, please," she finally said, raising herself up slightly. She placed her hands on her mothers face and started wiping her cheeks, trying to rejuvenate them somehow. Brushing the dirty blonde strands of hair back, she pleaded, "Mommy, please wake up. Please, please. I love you, mommy, I really do. I'm just messed up, that's all. Please don't go, please." Her words were drawn together and filled with sorrow, but it didn't work. Lucy still lay cold on the floor, with her head resting in the corner. Luckily for Kay, her eyes were closed

Someone was walking towards them, but Kay was too racked with emotion to her them and Lucy wouldn't be hearing much of anything anymore. The steps slowed down and then stopped.

With her body on her mothers, Kay felt the life drain from her. It couldn't end this way. All the things she should have said ran through her mind but they were interrupted. She felt something. Something was there.

Because of the movie, most people don't think of having a sixth sense to be true or legitimate. The sixth sense can be described as knowing that something or someone is where you are but you do not know they are there by using your other senses. At that moment, Kay's sixth sense was going haywire. And it should have been.

"It's your turn, whore."

* * *

Chapter 21: The Night After The World Ended; Part 1

The knife was gripped tightly in the woman's hand as she purposely walked to her young prey. This girl had stolen her boyfriend, her love, her soul mate. She had to kill him. And she had to kill this young bitch, too. _Maybe they'll met in hell_, she thought.

"Who are you talking about? Your boyfriend?" Kay said, fear laden in her voice.

"What!" the woman said, her face a blur to Kay. "NEVERMIND! It doesn't matter anymore! He's gone. And you're going to join him. You and the disgusting thing growing inside of you!" With that the woman raised the knife and went for the kill.

Kay, thinking of nothing more to do, screamed and tried to run. She climbed to her feet just as the knife came down in arc and since when did they have an oak table?

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH…." Kay screamed to her room. Once she saw it clearly, she froze. It was just a dream.

"A dream." She said, not quite aware of herself yet, still focusing on the scene that had just played out in her mind.

Someone had killed her dog and her mother and was trying to kill her. She then realized that she had been holding her breath and let out a long stream of air. She was sweating. She could feel it on her forehead, streaming down her back and sticking to the inside of her legs. She was upright in bed. Her bed. In her room.

"Mom and Alia," she said and jumped from the bed. Forgetting her pants this time, she ran out her room and into the hallway. She couldn't hear anyone. Panic once again rose to her heart and she started calling, "MOM! ALIA! MOM!"

She went down the stairs so fast it was a surprise that she didn't fall down them. At the bottom, she went into the kitchen and found her mother walking in from the pantry.

"What's the matter?" Lucy said, worry lining her face. Kay had been through so much already, what else could there be?

"Oh, mom," she said and wrapped her arms around her for the second time that day. Once the hug was over, Lucy led her to the table and made her sit down.

"Okay, I know that something else is wrong. Besides what you told us. There has to be. But for now, tell me why you were screaming for Alia and I." Lucy said, using her calmest tones to try to soothe her daughter. She barely noticed that she had come in only wearing a T-shirt and a pair of underwear. Thank the Lord she didn't wear thongs.

Kay gasped, remembering that she hadn't seen Alia yet. "Where is she? Where's Alia? Alia!" She called and tried to get up to search for her, but Lucy gently pushed her back down and held her there.

"She's at the vet, remember? I dropped her off this morning. She is being groomed." Lucy was surprised Kay didn't remember. She remembered everything about that dog. It was odd, furthering her suspicion that something more was going on than what she knew. "So, answer my question."

"Umm…" Kay said, trying to recall what she was supposed to answer. "Oh, right. I had a nightmare. Ha. I haven't one of those since I was young." Actually, the last nightmare she had was about clowns trying to make her make balloons and she couldn't do it.

"Oh, sweetie," Lucy said and went in for a hug. To her surprise, Kay let her and they sat in their chairs, embracing.

Just then, the front door burst open. Kay screamed.

"What was that?" Kevin said as he entered the kitchen. He had been informed of everything before he came home; Lucy had called him only minutes after she had seen Kay head into her bedroom.

Kay turned to the table and brought her elbows up. Then she placed her face in the upturned palms of her hands. The sweat from her nightmare still lie on her brow, so she slide her hands back into her hair and stopped when she felt the tips of her fingers touch her neck.

"Kay is a little jumpy. She just had a nightmare." Lucy said, patting Kay on her shoulder. "And it must had been pretty bad, too, because she came running in here, screaming for Alia and I. She hasn't yet told me what it was."

Kevin walked towards the table and settled between the two. Crouching himself down, he brought his face to Kay and said, "I think there's a lot she hasn't told us."

Kay looked him in eye. "Oh, Dad," she said. "You have no idea."

* * *

Kay and Kevin sat in silence in the living while Lucy made some coffee. Kay had wanted some sort of alcoholic beverage, the news she had warranted it, but she had finally settled on coffee. It only took a few minutes for Lucy to bring out three cups of coffee, but to Kevin and Kay, it seemed like hours, for a cloud of tension hung over them.

Lucy handed Kay her coffee and Kay took a sip. She grimaced. She never liked coffee, but she supposed she'd need something to keep her going. _And I thought the pregnancy conversation was hard, _she thought.

After she handed Kevin his coffee, Lucy sat down and waited for Kay to begin. When she did, Lucy wished that she hadn't.

"Dad, you know the case that you are working on?" Kay finally said.

"Kay, you know I can't talk about those things. And unless you're involved…"

"I am involved." Kay interrupted. Kevin spit out of coffee into his own cup and set it on the coffee table. Lucy, on the other hand, froze in place.

"H… Ho…How?" Kevin finally was able to say. He was cop and was trained to deal with these kinds of situations. But he never could have thought…

"I'm the motive." Kay said. She heard a cup hit the floor and break. She looked over at her mother. Lucy was covered in hot coffee, but she didn't seem to notice. She was too busy staring at her daughter, wide eyed. Kevin had a blank expression on his face, but that didn't last very long.

"How are you the motive?" Kevin asked, switching into detective mode.

Kay couldn't bring herself to say it straight. "I like math. Let's do an equation. One cheating boyfriend + one pregnant mistress…"

"Equal one pissed off girlfriend." Kevin finished, returning to father mode. The fear that was in Kay was now in him but it was much stronger. "Why didn't you tell me!" he shouted.

"I… don't know," Kay stammered. "I guess I though it'd go away but I don't think it's going to." Kay looked at her hands, which were laced together in her lap. "That's kinda what my dream was about."

"Oh, Kay." Lucy said and got off the couch. _No wonder she was so freaked,_ she thought.

"Well, I'm going to have to…" Kevin started.

"Hey, what's everybody doing in the living room?" Savannah asked and immediately shrunk back when she saw the looks her parents gave her.

"How could you do that to your own sister!"

* * *

Yes, it was just a dream. Okay, first I want to say thank you to all the readers that didn't read the last chapter and say, "Fuck you" and stop reading. Second, I'm sorry if I made you have a heart attack with the last chapter. I had a thought. I did it. I think it came out well. So, keep reading, please and review. Thanks. PS Once again tried to make it longer, but my life has gotten crappy for the moment, so I can't think right. I'll update in a few days. 


	22. The Night After The World Ended Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

Kay couldn't bring herself to say it straight. "I like math. Let's do an equation. One cheating boyfriend + one pregnant mistress…"

"Equal one pissed off girlfriend." Kevin finished, returning to father mode. The fear that was in Kay was now in him but it was much stronger. "Why didn't you tell me!" he shouted.

"I… don't know," Kay stammered. "I guess I though it'd go away but I don't think it's going to." Kay looked at her hands, which were laced together in her lap. "That's kinda what my dream was about."

"Oh, Kay." Lucy said and got off the couch. _No wonder she was so freaked,_ she thought.

"Well, I'm going to have to…" Kevin started.

"Hey, what's everybody doing in the living room?" Savannah asked and immediately shrunk back when she saw the looks her parents gave her.

"How could you do that to your own sister!"

* * *

Chapter 22: The Night After The World Ended Part 2

Tension hung in the air as Kevin and Lucy waited for an answer. It had been Lucy who had asked the question, rather screamed it, but it was on both of their minds. When Lucy had called Kevin that afternoon, she had voiced her opinion on who had done it and Kevin had agreed. All the evidence, although it was very little, pointed to Savannah.

Kay sat speechless but her mind was racing. Savannah hadn't done it. She couldn't have. True, she had influence, but a lot of it revolved around sex appeal and Savannah would never stoup that low. Jake's influence, on the other hand, was in his physical power and didn't have a point he wouldn't go beyond.

She wanted to say something but her mind kept flashing back to the hundred of times that she had been in trouble and Savannah had left her in the cold, or when she had let her down or treated her badly. She knew that Savannah would get what was coming to her. While she didn't believe in God, she did believe in Karma and she knew its wrath personally. So, why couldn't she speak?

Not surprisingly, Savannah was asking herself the same question. Her parents just accused her of doing something terrible and for once it wasn't true! Why couldn't she defend herself?

After a few moments of silence, Kevin spoke up. "Listen, young lady, we aren't going to tolerate this kind of behavior! This is absolutely, 100 percent unacceptable!" he screamed.

Savannah's mouth dropped slightly. Never had she seen her father so angry. He didn't even know for sure that she did it and he was screaming at her like there was no tomorrow. She felt a tear fall from her eye and made a conscious effort to suppress any more. If her father saw them, he might mistake them for an admission. Unfortunately, he did see them.

"Oh, you have a lot of explaining to do. I can't _believe _you did that!" Kevin yelled, moving from the couch to the stairs, barely a foot from Savannah. She tried to speak but he cut her off. "No, before you even start, don't you DARE lie to me and tell me you didn't do it. I KNOW you did."

"Dad?" Kay finally said and he whipped around to her.

"No, you don't have to stick up for her. Actually, I don't want you here. Go to your room." Kevin said, pointing to the stairs he was in front of.

Kay tried again, but he gave her such a look, she wanted to scream in fear. _He wasn't even this mad when we were at therapy,_ she remembered and slowly walked to the stairs. Before she started up them, she looked Savannah in the eyes and said something in her own. Savannah nodded slightly, saying she understood what she said. _I know you're innocent. _

Once they heard Kay shut her door, Kevin harshly motioned for Savannah to go to the couch that Kay was sitting in just moments before. Scared, she brought her arms to her chest and moved to the couch, keeping her eyes on her father the entire time. She didn't think he could hit her but she didn't know for sure.

When she was sitting, she looked to her mother for help. Apparently, Lucy thought the same as her husband, for her eyes were cold and unforgiving.

"Now, you better tell me the truth."

* * *

Kay sat on her bed, Indian style as her kindergarten teachers used to say. She smiled. Those were the good times. Before she knew anything about the world.

But, of course, she grew up. They all did. And the time of innocence was over.

She winced at the sound of yelling coming from only a floor below her. How could they think that Savannah did it? Didn't they know how Jake really was?

Apparently not because they bore into Savannah like she'd committed some horrid hate crime. And, in their eyes, Kay guessed she had. "If I could have only told them."

She got up from her bed and moved to the door, placing her ear against it. She couldn't make out much but she did hear _heartless, unforgivable _and_ move out. _She shuddered.

Then, as sudden as it began, the yelling stopped. She heard the front door open and nothing else. Hoping that it was Jake and Savannah was convincing their parents that she was innocent, Kay left the doorway and put on a pair of sweatpants. But after a few minutes, the yelling didn't start again.

"Okay, what's going on?" she said and decided to brave the living room once again. In the hall, she didn't hear any talking. But there was a sound. Sobs. Savannah.

Kay ran down the stairs and stopped once she reached the bottom step. Savannah was on the couch, with her head in her hands, leaning as far into her knees as she could go. She was also shaking. Cautiously, Kay went to her and sat down next to her.

Savannah looked up. Her eye make-up was ruined and her cheeks were red. Kay smiled sympathetically and spread her arms out, inviting Savannah to her. Her elder sister was stunned for a moment but she eventually took the comfort and cried into her younger sister's shoulder.

"Shh…" Kay said, holding Savannah to her. "I know the truth and that's what matters." _Wow,_ she thought as she glanced down at herself, _I'm becoming a regular old family girl._ She heard a mumble from her sister. "Hmmm?"

Savannah backed away. "I said, he'll pay." The sadness was hidden away for the moment and rage had replaced it.

"With what, I don't have any money." They heard a voice say and turned to see Jake standing in all his glory, a stupid smile on his face.

_He knows what he's done,_ Kay thought_. He knows what he's done and he doesn't care. _

"What's the matter, Savannah?" he said, hyping up the fake concern he was showing before laughing.

"You did this to us." Kay said.

"Us? Hey, I only planned on one of you. The other I just got lucky with." Jake said, putting his bag on a chair.

"_Lucky_? You think you got _lucky?_ No, no, no, no, my friend. You got the worst kind of luck there is." Kay's dark side was showing, and truth be told, it was scaring Savannah more than Kevin just had. Hate filled Kay's eye and speech. Every word she said was like a curse. She raised her voice slightly, even though it was surprisingly calm. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Jake. And you have just scorned two. I've never been religious, but may God have mercy on you, cause **we **won't.

Jake was unfazed by her words until she made one sound. It was a sick, vengeful, crazed sound that filled his bones and stopped his blood. For a moment, he was scared.

She laughed.

* * *

Sorry I was a bit late with the update. I've got spring-cleaning fever a little late. Tell me what you think of the chapter by reviewing. It's starting to wind down now; I'd say maybe 15 more chapters. I don't know. I'll have to see. Thank for reading. 


	23. Elder Help

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

"_Lucky_? You think you got _lucky?_ No, no, no, no, my friend. You got the worst kind of luck there is." Kay's dark side was showing, and truth be told, it was scaring Savannah more than Kevin just had. Hate filled Kay's eye and speech. Every word she said was like a curse. She raised her voice slightly, even though it was surprisingly calm. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Jake. And you have just scorned two. I've never been religious, but may God have mercy on you, cause **we **won't.

Jake was unfazed by her words until she made one sound. It was a sick, vengeful, crazed sound that filled his bones and stopped his blood. For a moment, he was scared.

She laughed.

* * *

Chapter 23: Elder Help

They sat at the table, staring at each other, not knowing what exactly to say. Annie was in shock, to say the least. And Eric. Well, he thought his heart was going to go out right then and there. It didn't, of course, and secretly, Eric wished it had. All his life he had faced these kinds of problems but never in his own family.

True, Mary had problems, but most of them were selfish or just plain misguided. Simon had his problems, but they too were selfish and confused. Ruthie had problems, but most of hers were about helping other people and not knowing what the right thing to do was. But never had any of his children done anything to other people this hurtful, especially not to a family member!

Finally he spoke. "What do you plan to do?"

Lucy and Kevin sat at the other side of the kitchen table. Her eyes were red and puffy, his were filled with confusion. Eric had thought it was anger at first but realized that his son in law had just had the shock of his life and didn't even fully realize what was going on or how to handle it.

"If we knew what we were going to do, then why are we here!" Lucy screamed and then backed down, tears flowing freely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, it's just… I'm so confused and worried… and I don't know!" Tentatively, Kevin placed his arm on her back, trying to give his wife some kind of comfort. It helped a little, for her sobs were less racked. Soon, she wiped her eyes and regained composure.

"Lucy's right though, Dad," Kevin said and removed his arm from behind Lucy. "We don't know what to do. We never prepared for this. Well, I mean, we never fully prepared for any part of being a parent, no one ever is prepared for that, but we never could have imagined…" he found he couldn't even say it. It was the same way when they first told Annie and Eric about the situation; Lucy had to croak out the words between her cries because he couldn't come to say it.

Eric opened his mouth to speak but he found, for once, he didn't have an answer. Any kind of an answer. Annie looked over at him and knew he was feeling what she was. There was never a problem they couldn't fix, but now they were starting to feel like their years of hard work and compassion meant nothing if they couldn't help a member of their own family.

"Maybe you should talk to the counselor that you talked to last night?" Annie suggested, realizing that this might even be too big for them to handle.

"Yeah, that would be okay." Lucy said, a small spark of hope glittered to her eyes. She looked over to Kevin, to see if he felt the same and saw his head in his hands. "Kevin?" Lucy heard a noise but she wasn't sure what is was. Then she knew. She had only heard it once before, but she knew.

Eric and Annie knew too after all the years they spent raising kids. He was crying. "Kevin?" they each said.

Kevin mumbled something, but they couldn't quite make it out. After they asked him, he repeated it again. "I'm going to have to arrest her," he said and suddenly, brought his fists down on the table. **_WHACK_**, they sounded as they hit the wood and he pushed himself and his chair away from the table. He yelled out a cry of anger and brought his hands to the top of his head in fists.

Lucy stood up and gently touched her husband's arms. "Shh… just calm down. We need to stay calm, even though it's so hard."

He met his eyes with hers and was instantly calmed. Silently, he wondered how she always made him better and knew the answer even before he asked the question. _I still love her as much as I did when I married her. Maybe more. _

Eric cleared his throat and when he had their attention, motioned for them to return to their seats. When they had, he said, "Well, first thing's first. Do you know without a shadow of a doubt that Savannah did this? You mentioned that Jake was also acting funny that morning?" He had his attention on Lucy at the last part.

"Well, yes. But Savannah was being really nice. Jake was just late. Uncommonly, late… true." Lucy didn't have to finish; her eyes said everything else that needed to be said. Savannah was guilty.

Fortunately, for Savannah, Grandpa and Grandma Camden weren't quite as convinced. "Isn't it possible that Savannah simply felt horrible for the way that she treated Kay in the past and wanted to do something nice?" Annie said.

"Well, anything is possible, but something doesn't seem right." Lucy responded.

"You're right, it doesn't." Annie said, with a disappointed look on her face. "I thought I raised you better than to question your own children unfairly. If they have done something wrong then punish them. But if you aren't sure than you must _be _sure. Something doesn't seem right, that's true. But it's not with Savannah." Annie left her seat and started for the back door.

It took them a minute, but finally Lucy and Kevin got the picture and followed her. Apparently, they were thrown out to deal with the situation themselves.

The door was open when they arrived, and Annie gave them both a kiss on the cheeks before saying, "I know you'll do the right thing. But get some air before you go over. You're still hurt and angry and that's no way to deal with your kids."

"Thanks mom." Lucy said and gave a small smile. She still thought it was Savannah but if her mother thought that they should re-investigate, then it might be something worth doing.

After the door closed behind them, Kevin and Lucy made their way to the car. Since they needed air, Lucy suggested that they go for a walk. But Kevin didn't want to clear his mind. "I am exactly how I need to be for what I need to do."

* * *

O, bad Kevin! Don't hate him just yet. He's confused… hehe. Anyway, I know it short and I know it's been a while but I had some family things that I needed to take care of. Anyway, thanks for reading. And if you have any suggestions for what the revenge will be, please tell me. I'm getting writers block a bit and everything I come up with ends in death. And that's even too morbid for me… at least when Kay is awake. I didn't leave out Sam or David for any reason. I just don't want to say too much about them because I don't know anything about them really and they aren't in this at all.

Just a note: For the people who contact me with AIM (under fisharecoolies, of course), I won't be on because of computer malfunctions… yeah, trying to get it fixed.

To Benjisevilqueen1979: I'm glad you like the twist and here's your update.

TArtemis1: He is, isn't he? Glad you like that they are getting along. I tried with the dream, I'm just happy people liked it. 

SpotlessLadybug: Here's the update.

Krazypirategurl: You'll find out the entire conversation in the next update, I promise.

Animechick: UPDATEDNESS! You'll see.


	24. It's Always In The Last Place You Look

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

Thanks mom." Lucy said and gave a small smile. She still thought it was Savannah but if her mother thought that they should re-investigate, then it might be something worth doing.

After the door closed behind them, Kevin and Lucy made their way to the car. Since they needed air, Lucy suggested that they go for a walk. But Kevin didn't want to clear his mind. "I am exactly how I need to be for what I need to do."

* * *

Chapter 24: It's Always In The Last Place You Look

They had only spent a few minutes in the living room after Jake had left. Seeing how relentless his younger sister was, he decided it would be best if he went to find his parents and "tell them the truth" before his sisters were able to "lie" to them.

For all she cared, Jake could go and find them; it didn't matter. He had left them the opportunity to find proof.

"What do you mean, we can get "proof"?" Savannah said as she followed her sister up the stairs.

"He thinks he's all that but I bet he forgot to make sure that it couldn't come back on him." Kay said, almost at the top step.

Savannah was confused but she went with her anyway, knowing that Kay was smart and she probably knew what she was talking about. Her eyes were still a bit blurry after all the crying but she felt decent enough. _Nothing's gonna stop me from giving him what he's got coming._

In the hall, the two sisters, once separated by a cloud of misguided loathing, stood side-by-side in front of Jake's door. "What we need to clear your name lies inside this door." Kay said solemnly, then reached the knob and opened the door. They were hit by the smell of the cologne he wore and their vigor was renewed. They gave each other hopeful glances and stepped in.

But they had done it at the same time and since the door wasn't big enough for the two of them, they bumped together. They laughed at the Three-Stooges of it all and Savannah backed away, letting her sister take the lead for the first time in her life. Kay gave her an appreciative smile back and walked into the room.

"Okay, look through his desk drawers for anything that looks suspicious. Notes, scraps of paper, uhh… telephone numbers… things like that. Anything that you think might link him to 'the incident'." Kay said as she sat on his bed and grabbed the phone that was on the table next to it. It was the kind that had a built in Caller ID, so she pressed the back button and checked the numbers. _Nothing out of the ordinary,_ she thought and continued her search.

To her right, Savannah was opening the top drawer and sorting through a mess of multi colored paper. She found a few notes, but they were from girls and had nothing to do with either Kay or Savannah. She checked the back of the desk and didn't find anything either. "Any luck?" she said to her sister's rear end. At that moment, Kay was looking under Jake's bed and her butt was the only thing visible.

"No," was the muffled response and Savannah's hope started to waver. She stopped her search of the desk and looked out the window. A small stream of light still crept in but it was fading.

She heard her sister let out an exasperated breath of air and refocused her attention on their mission. "So, what now?"

"Well, you could check the closet… are you sure you didn't see anything?" Kay said, still sitting on the floor.

"Nope. Nothing. Well, there was one _very_ perverted letter from some girl named Gloria but that's not really unusual, now is it?" Savannah's mouth was turned in disgust.

"No." Kay said, obviously distracted. Savannah moved closer to her and tried to see what she was focused on.

"Kay? What is it?"

"The computer."

"What?"

"The computer! That's where it is." Kay jumped to her feet and grabbed her sister's hand. She brought her to the computer chair and sat down.

"Kay, are you sure?" Savannah said from behind her. Apparently, she was because in seconds she was typing Jake's password. Savannah looked at the keyboard and saw Kay type in "the man". "That's not gonna… oh." She was sure that Jake wasn't stupid enough to have his password be his own self appointed nick name but then again, she was sure about a lot of things until a day ago.

As if reading her mind, Kay said, "He's not stupid; he's just conceited." Once the screen loaded, she opened up all of documents and scanned them as quick as she could. After ten minutes, she still couldn't find anything and she was starting to get impatient. "Damnit, where is it? It's gotta be in here somewhere."

Savannah knew what she was going through because she had been watching the clock the entire time. They had no idea how long it would be until their parents or Jake (or both!) got home and they didn't want to be snooping when they did. Then she had an idea. "Move!" she cried and slipped into the seat as soon as Kay exited.

Kay was confused but she strangely confident. _Maybe she's not as dumb as she looks. _"What?"

"God, I can't _believe_ I didn't think of this before," she said and logged Jake on to instant messenger and looked through the screen names. It took her only a minute to find what she was looking for. **_MrCompGenius0101. _**And he was online.

"**_Hey" _**she typed, hoping that was something he would say.

"What are you doing?" Kay said, worry laden in her voice.

"Okay. This kid is a computer genius. He's the person who did all the dirty work. Jake contacted him last night…"

"Told him everything he needed to know and threatened him to do it…" Kay continued.

"And bada bing, bada boom, you got hundreds of flyers all over school airing your dirty laundry." Savannah finished, smiling to herself a bit for figuring it out. She glanced back at the screen before she felt her sister's hand at her shoulder.

"Now we just need proof."

**_MrCompGenius010.:_ "Hello. Was that what you wanted? We never got to talk in school."**

"Holy crap! He… He… They…" Savannah couldn't quite make it out but Kay knew what she was saying. True, they had known that he did it but the admission from the accomplice somehow made it more real than anything else before.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Kay shouted to her older sister and Savannah typed, "**Yeah, it's wut I wanted. So, how did you do it, by the way?"**

There was quite a long pause before he answered. The sisters hoped it was because he was telling them, but instead…

**_MrCompGenius0101: "_I don't think this is Jake. I'm going now."** And **_MrCompGenius0101 _**signed off.

"Damnit!" Kay yelled and threw her arms up in frustration. "Now what?"

"Oh, we just have to hack into the service and get the conversation." Savannah calmly said and started to do just that.

Kay was in awe. She never dreamed that her sister would know so much and actually be helpful, but she was. And Kay was very glad about that.

"Basically," Savannah said, "All I have to do is access his account and go through the records. Trust me, easier done than said." She typed away furiously and in seconds a list of dates and times appeared on the screen, signifying every conversation Jake had ever had.

"But…"

"Oh, this is a company that mostly does parental control things. So, they have it so the parents can check. But if you know how, you can delete everything in here. I learned a week after we got it." She said smugly and double clicked on the last date/time entry. The conversation, and proof, that they were looking for was theirs.

"Don't read it first, it's the one. Just print it. I think we've run low on time and I don't wanna chance it, you know?" Kay said and felt a flood of relief wash over her when she saw the piece of paper that had the conversation on it come through the printer. "Don't delete it."

"I wasn't going to. If mom and dad don't believe that the paper is really by him then it will at least give them the incentive to check it out for themselves." With that, Savannah logged off and the two went downstairs, the proof in Kay's hands.

No one was home yet and that was good. They still needed to go over what they were going to say. "I think I should talk first. One, they don't want to hear you, especially if Jake got to them first. Two, I need to tell them that I'm not sticking up for you just because. I'm doing it because I know you're innocent." Kay said and Savannah agreed.

When the front door opened, they were on the couch, waiting.

* * *

Sorry I was late on the update. I got a bit of writers block. Okay, review time. Reviews make me wanna write quicker, better and longer. 


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I promised myself that I'd never write an Author's Note as a chapter but I must. Yesterday I injured my foot and today I accidentally overdosed on Zinc. I'm pretty sick and tired, so I won't be updating for a few days. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I must. I promise the next chapter will relieve a lot of suspense and be extra long. Thanks for your support and expect the next chapter by Thursday night before 8:00 (EST) at the very latest. Hopefully, I'll feel better by Tuesday, that's what I'm hoping for.

Thanks again,

fisharecoolies


	26. Chapter 25: For My Sister

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

"Oh, this is a company that mostly does parental control things. So, they have it so the parents can check. But if you know how, you can delete everything in here. I learned a week after we got it." She said smugly and double clicked on the last date/time entry. The conversation, and proof, that they were looking for was theirs.

"Don't read it first, it's the one. Just print it. I think we've run low on time and I don't wanna chance it, you know?" Kay said and felt a flood of relief wash over her when she saw the piece of paper that had the conversation on it come through the printer. "Don't delete it."

"I wasn't going to. If mom and dad don't believe that the paper is really by him then it will at least give them the incentive to check it out for themselves." With that, Savannah logged off and the two went downstairs, the proof in Kay's hands.

No one was home yet and that was good. They still needed to go over what they were going to say. "I think I should talk first. One, they don't want to hear you, especially if Jake got to them first. Two, I need to tell them that I'm not sticking up for you just because. I'm doing it because I know you're innocent." Kay said and Savannah agreed.

When the front door opened, they were on the couch, waiting.

* * *

Chapter 25: For My Sister

Jake had found them after all because when Kevin and Lucy came into view, he was right behind them. He had a somber face on but when he caught view of his sisters, a quick grin came to his lips.

Kay had her legs up on the couch, spread so that they were over Savannah's. It was her way of protecting her older sister from their big bad parents. Savannah had her hand on Kay's ankle, telling her that they were in this together. When Lucy saw this it didn't surprise her as much as it would have if Jake hadn't talked to them earlier.

"Don't even try it, girls. Jake told us everything." She said and started walking into the kitchen.

"Op… I wouldn't do that if I were you, mom." Kay said, strangely confident. Her head was raised defiantly and her hands were wrapped around a white piece of paper.

"It's too late for threats," Jake said.

"It's not a threat." Savannah quipped and held her hand out for the paper. Kay handed it over without breaking her stare, as if it was rehearsed, and Savannah casually opened it up. Kevin, still angry but now curious, moved to side of the couch that they were sitting on. She cleared her throat in a dramatic manner and started to read using different voices signifying the two different people. "I have some info on someone and I want you to spread it around the school, using your comp, k? Who do you want to get? Is that any of your business, shitface? I didn't think so. Can you do it, or not? And the answer better not be not. Sure, I can do it. Just tell me what you want and I'll make sure that everyone in school knows by the end of the day tomorrow. And they won't be able to track it to either of us. Good, but make it by the morning." She looked up and saw the look in her father's eyes. He was shocked but she could tell that he wasn't necessarily convinced. "There's more here, including everything that was in the poster."

"That's bullshit! They made it up. I told you they were out to get me!" Jake screamed, frantically searching his parent's faces.

"Oh, if you don't believe it, then check his computer. Or you can call the help line of the IM company and ask them yourselves," Kay said matter-of-factly, meeting her eyes with Jake's. His pupils were tiny pricks of black, drawn back in their anger. She grinned, but never left her eyes wonder.

"We can show you," Savannah said and pushed Kay's legs off of her own. She got up and brushed passed her father. At the first step, she turned around and said quite bitterly, "Aren't you coming? Or do you still believe it was me, even though you have no proof?"

By then, Lucy had made her way into the living room. She was shocked, maybe more than her husband. The entire situation was starting to take its toll and she was starting to feel light-headed. She reached a hand out to the wall, but missed and since she hadn't any balance, she started to fall. Kevin saw it out of the corner of his eye, but wasn't quick enough to catch her. All he could do was race to her side as she hit the floor with a loud THUD.

"Mom!" Kay and Savannah said in unison and both ran to her. Only Jake stood where he was, looking down at his mother with a scared look in his eyes. While they were focused on her, he slowly made his way to the door. Carefully, he opened it without a sound and left.

* * *

She was only out for a few minutes, but it was long enough for Jake to get a good head start. With Jake out of the way, Savannah and Kay had the opportunity to tell their parents what really happened without him interrupting. They were skeptical at first, but after they looked at his computer, they finally understood.

"Oh Lord." Lucy said and heavily sat down on Jake's bed. She brought her hands to her face and began to cry. Seeing his wife's distress, Kevin gently laid a hand on her shoulder. When Kay caught a glimpse of his eyes, she saw that there was a gleam in them. A gleam he could only get from tears.

"Savannah," was the only thing he could say, but it expressed everything that needed to be said. He held out his arms, but Savannah held back.

"No," she said and felt a wetness sting her cheek. Her bitterness and sorrow escaped through her voice, "No, it's not that easy! You accused me of the unthinkable and you think that I'm just going to say 'Oh, all right. All better.' NO NO NO! YOU REALLY HURT ME! I mean, you yelled at me, you threatened to send me away to a… to a… camp or something because I hurt the family and you're the one that hurt us!"

Her words hung in the air. Kevin mouth was slightly parted. He wanted to something but he couldn't find the words. Before he could, Savannah ran from the room and they heard her door slam shut. Kay went for her, but Kevin grabbed her arm.

"No, I can't hear it right now. She needs me." And with that, she shook his hand off and went to her sister's door.

* * *

Savannah heard a knocking and was going to tell the person to go to hell, but she never got the chance. The door opened and through blurred eyes she made out her sisters form. A small smile came to her face but her eyes with still filled with pain. _A day ago, I would have told her to get away from me,_ she mused.

"Hey." Kay said softly and closedthe door. Then she went to her sister's bed and laid on it, her upper half propped up by Savannah's swarms of pillows. She raised her arm and motioned for Savannah.

Although it felt weird, Savannah laid her head on Kay legs and began to sob. She felt Kay stroke her hair comfortingly and she was glad that they were finally sisters. For ten minutes, neither one of them spoke.

"They were just scared, Savannah." Kay finally said.

"What do you mean?" Savannah murmured and raised her head to look at her sister.

"I know what they were feeling. They were scared. Scared to death, actually. I think in their hearts they knew that it was him, but they couldn't bring themselves to face it. Why they blamed you, I not entirely sure, but they knew he was bad and they didn't want to admit that they had royally screwed up twice with their children." The brunette never looked the blonde in the eyes but she stared at the picture of a unicorn that was on the wall opposite her.

"Okay," Savannah said sternly, using her hands to push herself into a sitting position, "what did you mean by _that?_"

"What? They screwed up twice. Once with me and once with Jake." Kay said as if she were saying _I really like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches._

"They didn't screw up with you!"

"So, I did it myself?"

"No! That's not what I meant." Savannah sat cross-legged next to her sister and looked at her. "You're not screwed up. You're just different. And different isn't a bad thing. I mean, okay, like Hilary Duff- don't make that face, just listen to me- is different compared to a lot of young celebrities. She's not drinking or partying or doing anything like that. And that's a good thing."

"Isn't she like, 17?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, doesn't mean that she _couldn't _do those things if she wanted to."

"But isn't she dating Joel Madden?"

"Well, kinda…"

"And isn't he like 25?"

"Well, yeah but… THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Savannah said, annoyance in her tone but when she saw Kay grin she hit her in the arm.

"Ugh… what was that for?" Kay whined and began to rub the tender skin that was just hit. Savannah laughed. "I'm gonna bruise you know."

"Ha ha." Savannah said.

KNOCK KNOCK

"You have reached Savannah's room. No one is here right now, so if you leave your name, phone number and a brief message, afterthe tone, she'll get back to you right away." Kay said and used her fingers to count down from three. At one, both she and Savannah yelled BEEP.

"Funny, open the door." They heard their father say and Kay reluctantly got up and opened the door. "We need to talk."

"_We_ did talk and _we _decided that you suck." Kay said and began to close the door.

Kevin stopped it with his hands and pushed his body into the open space of the doorframe. "Look. Your mother and I know what we made a mistake. A very big mistake. And if you can't forgive us for that mistake, then so be it. But there is something bigger than that we have to deal with. Jake is missing." Savannah and Kay exchanged worried glances. "We called everyone in the family and alerted them on what happened. If they see him, then they are going to call my cell. I don't think that you two should be left alone so you're coming with your mother and I to look for him. He didn't take his car, so it shouldn't be that hard."

Although neither of them wanted to go, they both got up and started down the hall with their father. They would go but they wouldn't like it. "Wait!" Savannah said and they turned to her. "Why do you think it's best we come? Is he dangerous?"

"Yeah, Dad." Kay agreed and looked for her fathers answer. He didn't say anything; he just continued down the hall and headed for the stairs. Terror crept into the sister's bones and they laced hands as they followed.

At the bottom step, Lucy waited. She had a blank expression on and Savannah truly felt sorry for her. _This has been a pretty stressful day,_ she thought and gave her mother a small smile. True, she was still angry but they had all been through a lot and she knew it wasn't over just yet. "Not by a long shot."

"Hmm?" Kay said.

"Oh, nothing." And they continued to walk for the door.

Before they were outside, Kevin asked. "Do any of you have any idea where he could be?"

No one answer but suddenly, Kay untangled her fingers from Savannah's and raced upstairs. After a few minutes of confusion and worry from her family downstairs, she reappeared on the steps, holding a small black rectangle.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, peering at the object when her youngest daughter was at the bottom of the stairs.

Kay held the object up, chest level and said, "A very important resource and the name of a mildly successful movie starring Britney Murphy. This, my dear family, is Jake's Little Black Book."

* * *

Okay, I said hopefully by Tuesday, but it's boring when you have nothing else to do, you know? Yeah. I made it longer, or tried to, and I hope that I let out some suspense. But I also hope that I made more… hehe. Review please. And thanks everyone for thewell wishes! I feel better already! 


	27. Chapter 26: Jake's Escape

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

Before they were outside, Kevin asked. "Do any of you have any idea where he could be?"

No one answer but suddenly, Kay untangled her fingers from Savannah's and raced upstairs. After a few minutes of confusion and worry from her family downstairs, she reappeared on the steps, holding a small black rectangle.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, peering at the object when her youngest daughter was at the bottom of the stairs.

Kay held the object up, chest level and said, "A very important resource and the name of a mildly successful movie starring Britney Murphy. This, my dear family, is Jake's Little Black Book ."

* * *

Chapter 26: Jake's Escape

Twenty minutes after they had left, Kevin pulled the SUV into the driveway of one Gloria Alderman, the same Gloria who wrote the perverted letter.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Kevin asked as he got out of the vehicle. The door was still open and he was talking to Kay, who was still in the car.

"Yeah," she said, double-checking the number on the side of the door with the one in the address book . She closed the book and put it in her pants pocket. Soon, she joined the rest of the family, minus Jake, outside of the SUV. She glanced at the white house. It wasn't that large, but it had two stories and a garage that connected on the left of the house. Flowers surrounded the steps to the front door and she thought that it was a rather nice place.

Kevin gave them a 'let's go' look and they all headed to the front door. At the door, Kevin pushed the doorbell and they heard footsteps coming to the door. Savannah was rocking on her feet and Kay was biting her nails. Apparently, they were just a bit nervous.

When the door opened, a fat balding man in a tank top and black pants stood there. "Hello." He said in a rather harsh voice and Kay felt a tremble in the bottom of her spine.

"Hello." Kevin said, putting his police persona on and giving the man a friendly but serious smile. "Sorry to bother you, but my son is missing. His name is Jake and I have a picture right here, if you'll take a look," he whipped out the picture and let the man take a glance at it.

Kay could see the man furrow his brow trying to think but he said, "No, sorry I can't help you."

Gathering her courage, Kay spoke up and asked, "Maybe Gloria would know? I know that they are friends, maybe she's seen or heard from him?"

"I don't think so, but I'll get her anyway, if it'll help." With that, the man backed up and used his arm to gesture them inside. Once they were seated on a couch, they waited as Mr. Alderman walked up a set of stairs. A minute later, a young girl in red short-shorts and white t-shirt came bounding down the steps.

When she reached the living room, Kevin stood up and put his hand out. She took his and they shook hands before she settled on the couch across from them, with her father seated next to her. "So, my father says that you need to talk to me?"

"Yes," Lucy said. She smiled a bit and clenched her hands together, trying to keep her composure. "We know that you know our son, Jake Kinkirk. You see, he's gone missing. It's only been an hour but he was very upset when he left and we just don't want him to get hurt…"

"Or anyone else, for that matter." Kevin added in.

"You think he's dangerous?" Mr. Alderman said, worry coming into his eyes.

"No, not exactly. We are just scared he'd do something irrational and we want to prevent that. Anyway," Lucy continued, "we were wondering if you had seen or heard from him in the last hour."

Kay saw Gloria's blue eyes flash, as if she were remembering something…

FLASHBACK:

_She was in her room, doing some crunches when she heard a knock on her window. She stopped immediately and turned to face the window, fear in her eyes. But it faded when she saw the familiar light brown-topped head. She ran over to the window, threw it open and helped it get through._

_"Jake, what are you doing here? And why didn't you use the__ door?" She was going to ask more questions but he silenced her with a hard, yet intoxicating kiss. When they broke, she grabbed at the__ top of his pants and pulled him to the__ bed. "Mmm… what was that for? And what can I do to get more?"_

_"Oh, I'd love to do more, baby, but I'm in trouble and I need you," Jake said, knowing that added '_I need you'_ would seal the deal. Gloria had always been in for the bad guys who just needed someone to save them. He sat on the bed and pulled her on his lap._

_"What's wrong?" she said, bringing her forehead to his._

_"You know the signs about my sister that were in school? Well… that was my doing. I don't know why I did it, I guess I was just really angry at her and I didn't know how to show it." Tears started forming at his eyes and his voice choked with emotion. "I'm messed up, babe. I'm messed up." He lowered his head and waited for her to come to his rescue._

_She didn't disappoint him either, because when she saw him crying, her heart broke. "Oh, baby," she said and lifted his head. With the pads of her thumbs she wiped the tears from his face and kissed under each eye before looking into them. "No, you're not messed up. You're just confused."_

Thank God she's not perceptive,_ Jake thought and when she brought him into a hug, he held on for dear life. "So, what are you going to do? What are _we _going to do?"_

_"Umm… you could hide here. I mean, my dad only comes in once a day, if that. As long as I go down for dinner and watch an hour of TV with him and like, do my chores and stuff, he'll never know that you are here. I'll sneak up food, too. I'll just tell him that I have my period or something. And then, when he leaves for work at tonight, we'll have the place all to ourselves." She gave him a devilish smile and kissed him. With that she got up and went to her closet. It was big enough to fit a bed, so she grabbed some extra blankets and set them down on the floor. "Just in case you need to hide," she explained._

_"Thank you, baby. I love you." He said and she knew that everything would be okay._

END FLASHBACK

…but the look faded as quickly as it came and she said, "No, I haven't seen him or heard from him or anything like that since this morning at school." She pushed back a piece of strawberry blonde hair and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Kevin said and stood up. Seeing his movements, the rest of the remaining family followed and soon they were at the door, shaking hands with the Alderman's. "Thank you for your time," he said as he walked out the door first. Lucy was next and then Savannah, but Kay held back for a moment, looking at Gloria.

"And you're sure you haven't heard anything?" she said.

"Yes, I'm sure." The look flashed again and Gloria smiled it off.

"Okay, well if you hear anything… anything at all… you call us. It's 555-9842, ok?" Gloria nodded and waited for Kay to make her way out before closing the door.

"Hmm… I guess even they have problems." Her father said from behind her and she turned to him.

"Wanna watch something on TV?" she suggested and when he agreed, she sat on the couch and turned on the WB. "Maybe that show about the big family that likes to help people and deals with family issues is on? You know? Cloud 9, I think is what it's called."

"Yeah, sounds good." Mr. Alderman said and laid back, not noticing that his only daughter kept glancing at the top of the stairs.

* * *

"Well, that didn't pan out," Savannah said as she climbed back into the gas-guzzler.

"I don't know…" Kay peered at the house that they had just emerged from a minute before. "Something doesn't feel right. There was this look she had…"

"You noticed it, too." Kevin interrupted, turning to face her.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe there's another cop in the family, after all." Lucy said and buckled her seat belt.

Kevin turned on the engine and after they heard its roar, he asked, "Where to next?"

Kay got the book from her pocket and opened the page that they had found Gloria's name on. She read Jake's ex-girlfriends name. "Dana Berkely, 45 Maple Hill Avenue."

* * *

See, told you there is nothing else to do but this. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews, to everyone that does. And thanks for reading, to everyone who doesn't. Reviews keep me writing, so review please! 


	28. Chapter 27: A Walk In The Woods

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

"Well, that didn't pan out," Savannah said as she climbed back into the gas-guzzler.

"I don't know…" Kay peered at the house that they had just emerged from a minute before. "Something doesn't feel right. There was this look she had…"

"You noticed it, too." Kevin interrupted, turning to face her.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe there's another cop in the family, after all." Lucy said and buckled her seat belt.

Kevin turned on the engine and after they heard its roar, he asked, "Where to next?"

Kay got the book from her pocket and opened the page that they had found Gloria's name on. She read Jake's ex-girlfriends name. "Dana Berkely, 45 Maple Hill Avenue."

* * *

Chapter 27: A Walk in the Woods

It took them the entire rest of the day and some of the night, but after 23 houses they came to the end of the book . At every house, they repeated some version of the speech that they made at the Alderman house and at every house they got the same reply. During the last few houses, Kay and Kevin had taken a good cop/bad cop approach (Kevin being the good cop and Kay being the bad cop) but they still didn't get anything.

"That was the last address," Kay said, looking despairingly at the book that was in her hands. They were parked in the driveway of Heather Valery, a girl who Savannah knew from her P.E. class.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked with little hope left in her eyes.

"Yeah. That's it." Kay let out an exasperated breath of air. "You don't have any messages on your cell, do you dad?"

Kevin grabbed his cell phone and checked the list. After pressing a few buttons, he said, "Nope, nothing. I don't know what we should do."

"Maybe we should go back to Gloria's?" Savannah suggested, looking from family member to family member. Kevin was about to answer before she continued, "Well, I mean, both you and Kay had weird feelings about her, maybe we should check it out."

"No," Kevin said. "If she knows something, she's not going to tell us willingly. And since this isn't a formal investigation, I can't bring her in for questioning. Besides, Mr. Alderman isn't going to let us back in the house at this late of an hour." He gestured to the clock on the radio that said 10:15pm in neon green and started the car.

"Wait," Kay said and Kevin stopped pulling out of the driveway. "You said that she wouldn't tell willingly, right? Well, what if I were to say that I left something in their house? Then I could ask to use the bathroom and since I'm guessing that it's upstairs because I didn't see a door downstairs, I could check? I mean, it's difficult and a bit prime-time drama-ish, but it could work, right?"

There was a long pause while Kevin thought it over, his mind playing out every way it could end up and decided that it couldn't do any harm. "It's such a silly plan that it could work."

"Exactly." Kay said smugly and with that, Kevin backed out of the Valery driveway. On the street, he put the SUV in drive and made his way to the Alderman's. Ten minutes later they were in the Alderman driveway, only this time there wasn't any sign that Mr. Alderman was home.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Lucy suggested but she knew that if they were going to find Jake, they were going to have to act on every feeling they got. And Gloria didn't give them a good one.

Kevin turned around in his seat to gaze at Kay. He had a look in his eyes that Kay thought she never saw before and when she realized what it was, she knew she never had. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you," he said with a smile and reached out his hand to touch her cheek.

For the first time she could remember, Kay's tears were happy ones. Only a few escaped but they said what they needed to. "Thank you, dad." She touched his hand on her cheek and held it there for a moment before gently pushing it away. She gave him a glare and said, "But I'm still mad at you." She couldn't hold the glare for long before she smiled and got out of the car.

Kevin rolled down his window and said, "Remember, keep it quick, don't stay in one place for too long. If you see him, yell like the devil himself was after you, as that old saying goes, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I won't let you down." She looked at the house again and whispered, "He's in there, dad. I can feel it." Kevin gave her a nod and then watched her walk up to the door. Her hands were clenching and unclenching but if she was nervous, it wasn't on her face. That was stone cold.

At the door, she rang the doorbell and waited for Gloria (hopefully) to answer. Her hand went up to ring again but the door opened and Gloria came into view. She was wearing a short robe, that wasn't fully tied and her hair was a mess. "Can I help you?" she said, apparently out of breath.

_Uh-huh, he's in here,_ she thought before saying, "Yeah, hi. I think I left my ring here. When we came earlier, I was wearing it but I think it fell off because it wasn't on my finger in the SUV after we left. Can I just check your couch quickly?" Before getting an answer, she started in the house and Gloria didn't realize it until she was passed her.

"Umm… sure. But I don't think it's here," Gloria said and Kay detected a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Not letting her cover slip, Kay proceeded to the couch she had been sitting on a few hours earlier and pushed her hands between the seats. After a few minutes of looking, she pulled out a silver ring with a star on it. It didn't occur to Gloria that she had put it there herself.

"Ah-ha! Found it," Kay said and stood up straight. "Well, thanks. I should get going… oh but… hehe, I'm kinda embarrassed but I haven't used the bathroom in like, 8 hours and I really need to. My house is like, a half an hour away and I don't know if I could hold it in. May I use yours?"

If it had been Jake, he would have said to piss off and chuckled at his own pun. But Gloria wasn't a bad person and was raised to be hospitable. Too bad for Jake. "Sure, it's upstairs. I'll show it to you." She started up the stairs but Kay caught her.

"No, no, that's alright. I'll find it." Kay went up the stairs and found the bathroom. Before stepping inside, she saw that Gloria couldn't see her from where she was standing and closed the bathroom door, with her on the outside of it. Keeping her eyes on the stairs, she backed up down the hall, looking in every room that she passed. When she reached Gloria's room, instinct took over. "Oh, fuck!"

She ran out of the room and raced down the stairs. Half way down, she realized that Gloria wasn't in the living room and her suspicions were confirmed. _That little bitch tricked me!_

When her feet hit the carpet of the living room, she turned on her heels and faced the kitchen. At the back of the kitchen, Gloria stood pushing another figure threw the back door. _Jake_, she thought and tried to go after him but Gloria saw that she was coming and stopped helping Jake and started going after Kay.

"He's just scared," she said, apparently trying to reason with Kay but when that didn't work she brought up her hands and ran for Kay. Before she reached her, she extended her arms, just in case Kay was going to go through them. Not seeing any other way out, Kay backed up and walked up the stairs a bit.

When Gloria came around the corner, she was met by a pair of sneakers to the face. With her hands on the railings, she had drawn her feet up and kicked them out, just in time to catch Jake's new girlfriend. The force of the blow sent Gloria to the ground, passed out cold. But not for long.

Kay had only enough time to scream as loud as she could before Gloria started to get up. Seeing it as her only opportunity, Kay tried to race around the corner but a hand caught her foot and she too was sent to ground. Fortunately, her hands hit first and she was able to use them to spring back up, with Gloria still attached to her foot.

"He doesn't love you!" Kay yelled as she tried to shake Gloria off.

"Yes he does!" She yelled back and drew her other hand up and around Kay ankle.

"He's using you. He thinks you're dumb. Why would he come here if he loved you? This could get you in trouble! If he loved you, he'd want to keep you away from it!" After hearing her words, Gloria's grip loosened a little but it was just enough for Kay to kick her foot. Once out of her grip, Kay bolted for the door, hoping that Jake hadn't gotten too far.

She was hit by the black darkness and it took her eyes a few moments to adjust. After they did, she scanned the backyard, looking for any way he could have exited. the Alderman's lived in front of a small forest that was only a mile or so long, but it was big enough for Jake to get a good escape going.

Off of the porch and behind the pool there was an opening that looked that it had been used recently. Kay ran for it and was soon in the darkness of the trees. the moon shone through a little bit, but it was in scattered places and she couldn't tell where she was going. There was only one way she could find him. Smell him out.

Kay knew how much cologne he put on daily and made her brain recall the smell. It found it easily and soon she was sniffing the air like dog. It worked, all right, but it was everywhere. There was too much of the smell to pinpoint a specific location. She started walking in the forest, not knowing if she was even going the right way.

It was only few steps in before she heard a noise and stopped to hear where it was coming from. Almost straight in front of her she the noise came again and stared for it.

She ran after the noises for a few minutes before she saw him. He was 50 or so feet in front of her, running full speed. It seemed to Kay that he hadn't known where to go and even though he had a two-minute head start, he'd used most of that time trying to figure out where to go.

They ran a hundred yards more before they heard noises coming from behind them. Even though she was out breath, she called out, "Hear that, Jake. They're coming for ya. It won't be long until they get you!" She heard him roar a response but she couldn't understand him.

He pushed forward; harder than he had ever ran in his life. Over branches and stumps and logs and clumps of grass. He ran so hard and so fast he thought he was going to puke. But adrenaline was pumping something fierce in his veins and it charged him and kept him going strong.

If Brooke and Kay had run more, this would have been easier on her but seeing as how she rarely exercised, even the adrenaline couldn't keep Kay going for much longer. He was only ten yards or so away so with her final burst of energy, she ran at him and flung herself at his body.

She almost missed but in a stroke of luck she grabbed onto his calves and brought him down. If he hadn't been running so fast, he could have stopped and gotten her off but by the time he tried to stop, his body was too used to going forward and the momentum pulled him down. He landed hard and hit his arm on a tree, wincing as he heard a snap and pain burning through his arm.

As soon as he hit the dirt, he spun around, unmindful of his broken arm. "You bitch!" he cried with a voice much more like a devil than a teenage boy.

She still had his legs and though she was tired, she carried on. She pulled herself higher on his legs and withstood his kicking feet. When her arm was off him, reaching higher on his leg, he put the time to use and kicked her in the shoulder and she heard a pop. the force of the blow got her off of him and he spun to his feet. But he wasn't running.

She was on her knees, trying to get up when his well-toned leg came upside of belly and she felt all the air rush out of her. She cried out in pain and tumbled on her back. Before he could get her again, she rolled out of the way, far enough to get up.

Now brother and sister stood before each other, both with pain in their arms and hate in their eyes. They panted and stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Jake's plans of escaping flew from his mind and he had but one thing left. Kill.

* * *

Hahaha, cliffhanger. Will Jake get away? Will Gloria come back to help him? Where are the rents and Savannah? Find out tomorrow night! 


	29. Chapter 28: The Finale

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 7th Heaven or anything related to 7th Heaven. All medical information on this story is either half-truth or completely made up. I am not a doctor. Also, if you are a fan of the happy relationships in 7th Heaven, don't read. Thos story contains a "rebel" who doesn't agree with her family and not so nice language and themes are sometimes used. Thank you. Enjoy! PS: this part contains some characters from another story called D4 from PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9. She (the author) let me use them. Therefore I don't own them or the characters from the Mighty Ducks. Don't worry, they are just minor players, they will have no impact on the story aside from that they are friends. I don't own the plot to Jawbreaker, either, or the title.

* * *

Now brother and sister stood before each other, both with pain in their arms and hate in their eyes. They panted and stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Jake's plans of escaping flew from his mind and he had but one thing left. Kill.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Finale

"Did you really think that you were going to get away with it?" Kay asked coldly.

"Honestly, I did. I guess I thought that you hated everyone, but I guess I was wrong. You all just banded together against me, didn't ya?" His voice had a comical undertone in it, as if he thought it was funny.

"You mean, like what you were planning to do with Savannah and I?" Kay spat back and inched closer. Her left arm was useless, Jake had popped it out of its socket but her right was raring to go.

Like her, Jake's left arm was useless but his right was fine. And he was much more powerful than his little sister. Her only hope was to be faster and hold out until Savannah and their parents came.

"So, what are you going to do, now?" Jake questioned, stepping closer to her.

She didn't step forward, like he expected, but held her ground. "Tell me Jake, why did you do it? I mean, what did you think you were going to accomplish?"

He stopped. Cocking his head to the side, he gave a short laugh and said, "You were ruining me. You were destroying _everything _I made for myself. I couldn't let you do that, now could I?"

She thought she was going to be prepared but she wasn't. When he answered her question, she'd almost flew into shock. Even at her worst, it couldn't hurt him that much. Her mouth dropped open a bit.

"Yeah, that's right. And now, my life is over! Look at me, Kay. I've got nothing. The family hates, the school won't except me… I've got nothing. And it's because of you!" He came right up to her, so close she could smell the sweat from their running.

"No, Jake," she said, bringing her face defiantly close to his. "You did it to yourself."

She saw a flash of anger rise to his eyes and suddenly couldn't breathe. It took her a minute, but she realized that her lack of breath was because of his strong hand griping her throat. She choked out incoherent words and brought her right hands to his arm, trying to get it to lose its grasp.

With her pounding at his arm, he felt the strength to squeeze tighter and saw her eyes start to bulge from their sockets just a bit. Her fist was getting weaker and slower but he pushed on meaning to kill.

"No!" he heard someone say and he looked up. Just behind Kay, his parents stood, staring at him. Savannah stood just behind, watching in horror.

"Let her go, son." Kevin said, trying to remain calm yet stern. He didn't want to force Jake's wrath any harder than it was. He stepped closer but stopped when he saw the muscles in Jake's arms grow tighter. "Son, son. You're not a killer. You're not. She's family, she's blood, and she's another human being. How could you live with yourself if you did that? There's still hope for forgiveness from your family and from God. But if you kill her, God's the only one who could ever forgive you."

With that, his grip loosened and then went. He dropped his arm and stumbled backwards. He brought his hand up and looked at it, horrified.

As soon as his hand stopped holding her, Kay fell to her knees and started coughing. The coughs were dry and harsh but they were something and they told her family that she was still alive. Savannah and Lucy ran to her, helping her stay up. But Kevin went to Jake.

He stood in front of his son, wondering how it got to be that way. When had it happened? "Oh, Jake. We were too worried about Kay to see you." He stepped forwards and took his son in an embrace. Kevin held onto him tight but Jake was still looking at his murderous hand. No. It hadn't murdered. It hadn't killed. Not yet.

But it could have, he realized. _I almost killed my sister. My own fucking sister._ He started to cry and buried his head into his father's shoulder. He was right. He was messed up. Real messed up.

* * *

Back at Gloria's house, Kevin had called the cops and an ambulance. Both Kay and Jake would need to go to the hospital but Kay was going to need to stay there. On the other hand, Jake had another place that he was going to go.

Since she could breath almost normally again, she didn't need to be on a stretcher when the ambulance came. Kay was about to climb into the red truck with Lucy when she saw her father escorting Jake to his ambulance.

"Hold on," she told her mother and the EMT and walked to Jake. When she got there, he didn't look her in the eyes; he was too ashamed. And perhaps disgusted too. Her father began to tell her to get to her mother but she stopped him. "I just wanted to say that I'm not pressing any assault or battery charges against you." Jake looked up and shook his head, as if he were saying that she should. "I don't want you to go to jail for this. I want you to get help. You need it. I think we all do." She touched him on his good shoulder briefly and backed up.

She stopped a few steps back and watched her father help Jake into the ambulance. He looked back at her before getting in himself and they drove off. Kay glanced around. It was just like a scene from the end of an action movie. Blue and red lights were flashing and bouncing off the pavement, neighbors in the pajamas cluttered around their driveways, wondering what happened, policemen wrapping up their investigation.

"Yes, this is real." Kay looked to her right, where Savannah was now standing and smiled at her comment, like her older sister knew what she was thinking. "How does it feel?"

Kay thought about it for a minute. "Surreal," she said.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." She and Kay stared it a moment longer. "Well, I should go and bring the SUV to the hospital. I'll see you there." She hugged her and went off to the SUV, keys in her hand. Kay gave her one last gaze before returning to the ambulance.

When she was there and the EMT helped her in, Lucy asked, "So, what now?"

"Well," she said and paused. She took a breath in and let it out slowly. "A lot has happened in two weeks. We could just adjust to it but that's probably the reason we're in this mess. Maybe that old Camden way of hashing out a problem until it's black and blue isn't such a bad idea? I'm not saying we should always do it but maybe turning a blind eye to it isn't good either. But even through everything that has happened, everything that has been taken away from us, we just got something more important. When Jake gets help, and I know he will, we'll finally be a family. It's gonna be hard and we might not like, but, you know what?" She smiled and looked to the night sky. "I think we'll be all right."

**THE END**

* * *

Or is it? Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I take a little break and work on the sequel, because that nasty lady that has been on Kay's mind hasn't been found. But I wanted to end now because it seemed like the perfect ending. Look for the sequel; I don't know what it's going to be called yet, though. Review and tell me what you thought of the story. Even if you never reviewed, review now please because I want to know what everyone thinks of my story. I'm doing one more chapter but it's got no actual content in from the story. Thanks everyone! 


	30. Thank You

The last chapter was the end…Or was it? Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I take a little break and work on the sequel, because that nasty lady that has been on Kay's mind hasn't been found. But I wanted to end now because it seemed like the perfect ending. Look for the sequel; I don't know what it's going to be called yet, though. Review and tell me what you thought of the story. Even if you never reviewed, review now please because I want to know what everyone thinks of my story. This is the last chapter I'm doing but it's got no actual content in from the story. I want to take the time to thank ever reviewer for reading. And if you have any questions, tell me about them (review or email) and I'll make sure to answer them in the sequel.

Madison: Thanks for reading!

Ella: Thanks for reading!

PaUlKaRiYaSgUrL9: Thanks for the help, it means a lot to me. And your reading and editing and things like that helped me learn how to write better. AND you introduced me to fanfiction, so you get a lot of the credit. Hug!

GeorgeStultsFan: Thanks for telling me to fix the mistake in the beginning about the weeks during pregnancy. That was embarrassing. Ha, I can't do math! Thanks for reading!

andie07: I'm glad you thought it was good and thanks for reading and reviewing!

pokethepengiun01: Yeah, I made Kay not very Camden-y because it makes things more interesting. I mean, how many times can we listen to the same plotline over and over again. Thanks for reading!

Lovelyn: Thanks for the advice, if you saw, I took some of it. Thanks for reading!

MeLovesDavid: Glad you liked it. Thanks for reading!

Blue Sky Dreamer: Thanks for reading and glad you liked it! Thanks for your opinion with the pregnancy thing, even though I didn't go with it, it was a really good idea!

KT: I'm glad a big fan of the show like you liked it cause that means I must have done something right. Thanks for reading!

Krystal Hicks: Thanks for reading!

ginnyharry: Thanks for saying the story is great, I always love to hear that. Thanks for reading!

Anniefan: Yes the teachers were different, just in case I never specified. Thanks for reading!

Amanda: Thanks for reading, glad you liked it!

Animechick: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I didn't mind emailing you at ALL because you read it and that makes me happy. I looked forward to your reviews.

Doglover123: Thanks for reading!

Babs567: Thanks for reading and reviewing! You have been one of the best reviewers of this story!

Controvery-queen: Thanks for reading. the sequel will deal with her pregnancy I think… maybe there will be three stories…

Kjersti: I'm glad you liked it and your ideas for the baby were really cool. Thanks for reading!

Ali: Thanks for your input on the pregnancy thing. Thanks for reading!

Kassi: I'm glad you're friend turned you onto the story and thanks for your input and reading!

April: Glad you liked it and thanks for reading. I might put Ruthie into it in the sequel.

Lucy: Thanks for the input and for reading! Means a lot to me.

Mitzy8: Yeah, that's why I made her be pregnant. They are prefect. Thanks for reading!

Hannah: Thanks for your opinion and thanks for reading!

Rockprincess209: I' glad you liked it and maybe Ruthie will be in the sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Katana: Thanks for the advice!

Samisassquirrel: Wow, one of the best. Thanks; I just hope the pregnancy thing didn't turn you off. Thanks for reading!

Alyssa: Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's awesome knowing people like what I write.

Alexa: Sorry about the cliffhangers but it made the story better, I think. Thanks for reading!

Peter Sucks: I hope that the pregnant thing didn't (or won't) ruin my story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

JackSue4ever: I can't believe I almost made someone cry, that's awesome (I guess…lol). Thanks so much for reading!

Marva: I hope I did well. Thanks for reading!

Alyssa625: Thanks for the comments about my topic and style of writing. I really appreciated them. Thanks for reading!

Cassie: I identified with Kay too. I wrote her that way because even though 7th Heaven has talked about people being outsiders, their characters really aren't ever outsiders. Thanks for reading!

Roxanne76: I'm glad that it wasn't boring. Thanks for reading!

LucyKevinFan: I'm glad you liked it. I wanted everyone to get along but I didn't want to make it easy. Thanks for reading!

Smbdyisntanobdy: Yes, it's true. It's my first. Thanks for reading!

xXScribblerofDreamsXx: Well, I might do something like that…. Yeah… read the sequel… yeah.

Lynn: You see what he's about now. Yeah, I tried. And he is evil in the inside but maybe there's hope for him. Thanks for reading!

Acutypie: I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!

Smartstar247: I guess I didn't truly think that he was sweet and protective but don't give up on him yet. I don't know where the sequel is going to go.

Dolphingirl202: Thanks for reading.

DarkAngel814: Billy Idol, I hope you know who he is now because HE'S SO AWESOME… sorry, got carried away there… yeah. Thanks for reading!

Toni: Sorry I didn't use any of your ideas. I don't even think I wrote the story, it's just like my fingers were typing but my head wasn't into it. I don't know. Thanks for reading!

Katieanna: Sorry that you felt it was morbid when I thought it was getting better. Although I'm glad that you liked it at one point. You can't please all the people all the time.

Tartemis1: When I read your review, I was seriously like, "Wow…." Thanks so much and I'm really glad that you liked it so much. I really liked the dream murder too.

SpotlessLadybug: I was going for a bit suspenseful. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Bengisevilqueen1979: Your comments have always been the ones I look forward to because they are funny and weird and awesome. But what does Avada Kedavra mean? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

SupportOurSoldiers71005: Thanks for reading! Yeah I like how they are close too. And I'm doing a sequel… maybe more. I am going to try to see if a muse will help me write a different story. Maybe one set in this upcoming season?

Barbara: Thanks for reading!

Loper42: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like my story. And I'm glad that you trust my writing enough to listen to my advice about your writing. By the way, YOUR STORY ROCKS MY MULTI-COLOURED SOCKS!

Djstephanie4123: Yeah, I guess they are long. Oh well. Thanks for reading!

Amy: Well, I can't say anything about those because that would make me a hypocrite but okay? That was… interesting…

Katherine: the fate of the baby will be in the sequel. the first paragraph of the first chapter. Look to that. Thanks for reading!

Littlebunny266: I'm sorry it's taking a while for the sequel, but things have been chaotic for me. Britney and Kevin have been trying to get me to slide across the table on my socks… they are so weird. Lol. Sorry, had to add that. Thanks for reading!

Angel: Andrew will be in the sequel and if I do another after that he will probably be in that too. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Authors Note: As above, THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING, YOU'VE MADE ME SO HAPPY WITH the REVIEWS. Anyway, to the sequel. Sunday I will post the first chapter of the as of yet untitled Sequel. Look at my reviews on Sunday to find the name. It will be at night (after 6 EST), okay? I can't wait until you see the sequel. Tata for now. Peace.

Also, if anyone needs help editing his or her stories or anything like that, just email me, I'd be happy to help. And if you want me to read your story, just say so. I'd be happy to do that too.


End file.
